A Promise Unknowingly Kept
by sian'olivia
Summary: At just 18 years old in 1674 she is changed, thrown from a lonely life and into a lonely eternity. But how would she react when she discovers that her promise has been kept after all these years.
1. Chapter 1: Upon the 'morrow

******0. . .oO•.o. ****A Promise Unknowingly Kept **.o.•Oo. . .0

******Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary: **At just 18 years old in 1674 she is changed, thrown from a lonely life and into a lonely eternity. But how would she react when she discovers that her promise has been kept after all these years.

**A/N: **First story on Fanfiction. Don't hate me.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. ****A Promise Unknowingly Kept **.o.•Oo. . .0

**CHAPTER 1 - Upon the 'morrow**

**************•~Annabelle Cullen~**•

**- (London, 1663) -**

I squealed loudly. "Daddy! Put me down!" A musical laughter was his only reply, his golden blonde hair waving slightly in the light breeze. He threw me into the air and caught me just before I hit the ground. I knew I shouldn't be scared; Daddy would never drop me. Even so, I still squealed again. My bubbly giggles infused the air coupled with my mother's light chuckles and my Daddy's low laugh.

It was a beautiful summer in London. The flowers were blooming this time of year and making the garden look like a magical wonderland. I looked at the bright green blanket of grass around me and thought about just how lucky I was.

Daddy works as a pastor which gave us a high status around the city, though just because we lived in a small village on the outskirts of London, we were still well known amongst the people.

Daddy swung me around again and I shrieked. He placed me down in our garden and I immediately ran to where the flowers were growing. I sprung over towards the freesias and began stroking the petals. They were my favourite. I used to sit in among them for hours just trying to get the smell to seep onto my six-year-old self.

From behind me my Daddy scooped me up into his strong arms as my Mother walked over with grace. Her brown eyes were warm and her long, thick, wavy hair danced in the light wind. Daddy wrapped his arms around the both of us and held us tightly – a perfect family picture; life couldn't get any better than this.

**- 3 years later (London, 1666) –**

Daddy was going out to hunt the bad people tonight; he hunts and kills monsters – that's his job, to protect the good from the bad. But, I couldn't seem to shift the sense of dread that filled my stomach. Something was different about tonight from all the other nights. My thoughts came to a halt when my bedroom door opened to reveal my Daddy entering. I immediately jumped out of my bed and bounded into his lower body, holding on for dear life.

"Hey now, Annie, what's wrong?" he asked in his soothing voice. He picked me up and wiped my face from unknowingly crying when I didn't reply straight away.

"I'm scared, Daddy," I whimpered. He set me down softly back on my bed and brushed my brown curls gently from my face. Pulling the covers up over my body and kissing my forehead, he asked why. "I don't want you to go tonight. I think you'll get hurt." I said in words he could probably understand.

He chuckled slightly against my cheek and quietly replied: "Annabelle, I've gone out and done this many times, there's no reason to be afraid, sweetling," I merely whimpered and clutched my arms around his neck. He sighed. "Annie, I promise you, I will return upon the 'morrow before you wake." I increased my hold on him, hoping it would be enough to make him stay home tonight.

He knelt down next to my bed again and whispered into my ear, "This is mine," he placed a necklace in my open palm. I recognised it as my Daddy's special necklace. He always kept it in his pocket. It was a pure silver and glass oval pendant with little semi-circle, beaded patterns around the edge. There were three shamrocks along the bottom that I was told by Mother that they symbolised a time without an end for eternity. Above them was a lion dominating the pendant; Daddy said it stood for dauntless courage even in the hardest of times. The hand above the lion pledged the meaning of faith, sincerity and justice to all that deserve it. Daddy told me that it has been passed down the line of Cullen's for generations, 9 times over. It was our family crest.

"It will bring you good luck and bravery, Annie," he turned it over and it revealed the beautiful inscription on the back: _Look after my heart – I have left it with you. _"It's given to a loved one, keep it tonight and you can give it back to me upon the 'morrow, alright sweetling?"

I sniffled and reluctantly nodded and hugged him goodbye before he walked to my door. Before shutting the door though, I heard him whisper into the darkness of the room, "I promise, Annabelle, I will come back. Sweet dreams." He said gently and left. I silently cried myself to sleep that night, with Daddy's crest clutched close to my chest.

The next morning came too quickly, the light shone through my closed lids, making me squirm. I hated the light sometimes – there was nowhere to hide. But then all of last night's events came flooding back to me. I shot straight up on my bed and looked around my room, searching for Daddy, who always sat in the rocking chair waiting for me to wake up. He wasn't there.

I glanced up quickly when I heard my door opening, I was beginning to get hopeful but that hope drained away leaving sadness behind when only my Mother entered. She looked around my room until settling her worried eyes upon me. Without wasting another second, I flung off the covers, passed by Mother and ran out and down the stairs.

I sat at the grand bay window at the front of the house waiting, praying, Daddy will return to me. He had promised me.

**- Few weeks later –**

Weeks had gone by and still no word from Daddy. Mother had broken down after just three days of his disappearance. I still sit on at the bay window everyday in hope he will walk up to the front door at any moment. With my Daddy's pendant clutched to my hand, the silver chain wrapped around my wrist, that hope was beginning to unwilling fade away.

* * *

**A/N: **

So..what did you think? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: Death and Birth of a Life

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the positive feedback, here's Chapter Two.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 2 - Death and Birth of a Life**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 8 years later (London, 1674) –**

Years went by and no word from Daddy came our way. Mother had died from The Great Plague the year after he went missing. She was heartbroken and was too weak from the loss to find more of a need to fight off the disease. I inherited the running of the Cullen house due to being the last in line for it. I was alone, but went out every night to this day to see Carleton.

He lives just down the road and is twenty-one years old. He's three years my senior; he is my only friend – my best friend. Carleton was confident and my saviour as he helped me in the worst times in my life when there was no one else to guide me through. He owns a quaint little cottage and sells medical books to earn a living.

I pulled my coat around me tight. It was a rough winter, but that wouldn't stop me from seeing Carleton any day. We have become a lot closer in the resent months – we have both noticed it. As I stepped out into the deep, glistening snow and wrapped a thick scarf around my neck, I began my very familiar walk to Carleton's home.

Walking past an alley half way there I froze when a shrill, blood-curdling scream reached my ears and immediately recognised it belonging to Carleton. Oh no! Without even pausing to think, I ran straight for him and dropped in front of him. "Carleton! Can you hear me? Oh dear Lord...Carleton!" Tears were freely pouring down my cold cheeks while trying to help him in a panic while he laid there unmoving and helpless.

A shudder shot down my spine when the man below me took a sudden shallow, painful breath. "An-na-belle..." he managed to call out to me in a whisper.

"Shh, don't speak... I'll get you help," he shook his head, refusing to listen to me. "Don't choose now to be stubborn." He picks his moments. It was typical of Carleton to do this in a crisis.

Looking more closely at his injuries, I could feel the blood drain from my face. He had a severe knife wound close to where his lungs should supposedly be. Alarming fear spread through me. There was blood everywhere! His blood...

He shifted his eyes and set them upon my face. "Annie...please...let...me...say...this?" he pleaded to me in-between gasping breaths. I merely nodded – how could I bare to refuse him? "I...love you...Annabelle...always have." I was left speechless by Carleton's declaration, so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I leaned down to him and carefully but passionately placed a long awaited kiss upon his soft, sweet lips. He loved me. He truly did love me. Tears of joy now fell from my eyes.

Stopping our kiss I leaned back only slightly and told him something I've always wanted to tell him too, "I love you too, Carleton." He smiled back to me like he was the happiest man alive and breathed, "Thank you..." His eyes fluttered closed as if finally at peace and his body collapsed into my arms as he drew his final breath.

Emotions exploded through me. Rage that someone had attack my beloved. Warmth from knowing that I was loved. Distraught that Carleton had been ripped from me with that love. He lay there so still, but looked as if he had just fallen asleep – a never-ending sleep.

It was that moment that something moved in my peripheral vision. I whipped my head up and searched around swiftly to see nothing. Sensing something dangerously wrong I hesitantly and reluctantly began to get up off the cold ground and started to move away from Carleton's body, feeling extremely guilty for leaving him there, just moments after losing him. My eyes squeezed shut at the mere thought of what had happened. If he was here, he wouldn't want me to stay unprotected, he would want me to go and find help.

My heart began to pump faster for no particular or known reason; like my subconscious could sense a danger was close. Adrenaline flowed through my veins as I caught another blur right before me. At that I turned and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, which was proving difficult in the thick snow that has accumulated. Then the blur came again, only chillingly close this time, forcing me to a halt. I felt tingles on my cheeks; like someone was watching me. I turned my head in time to see the blur push me down into the snow.

Looking up to where I had just fallen from was one of the worst things I had done. It was when my eyes connected with the blood red eyes I knew I wouldn't live to see another day. Only when a quick thought past my mind I saw a good side to death: I would see Carleton again. My hand shook slightly, my pendant with the family crest dropped from its position on my wrist and into my palm. I held it tightly as the male monster violently wrapped his cold arms around my upper body, as if I was a rag doll, bringing me closer to him. Whatever I tried to fight free from his grasp was useless – he was too strong. His entire body felt hard like stone and was as cold as ice. He ripped the scarf from my neck and sent me a chilling smile before he sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck. That was when I screamed.

I felt my life slowly ebb away as the monster above me leads me to my death. The type of monster that Daddy was supposed to protect me from. Suddenly, as quick as the teeth were there, they were gone. That was when fire started to course through my body, like a white hot branding iron was burning all of my insides. I thrashed about violently crying out in agony. Slowly I was began sinking into the snow as more and more fell upon me, getting buried away from the world in a deadly sea of white.

* * *

**A/N: **

How did you find the second chapter? I hope it doesn't make it look like that I want Annabelle too be continuously miserable.

* * *

**Comments on Reviews from Chapter 1:**

**- sierra145 - **Thank you! I hope it will be a great stroy for everyone.

- **Catherine gest Lauros - **Glad you do, thank you.

- **Nika - **Thank you so much! Me too, I love they explore the past quite a lot.

**- Anonymous Guest - **No I haven't posted this under a different name, I got the idea from two other fanfictions stories and I got inspired so much by them that I created this story.

-**DGarofalo84 - **I'm planning on a surprise reunion and a happy one too, but she clicks on to something the Volturi said (well, reacted to) when she goes to tell them about her family and past.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope in an Unusual Form

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the increasing views to my story. Slightly shorter than the previous chapters, here's Chapter Three.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 3 - Hope in an Unusual Form**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 3 days later –**

I opened my eyes for what seemed to be like the very first time. The first thing I noticed was that everything was clear. Every snowflake, the grains in the wood from the village houses, even tiny insect upon each leaf in the far distance – I could see it all happening before me. It was amazing. But then the memories came flooding back to me: Carleton, my love whom had died in my arms; being attacked by some...some...monster with deep crimson eyes; the excruciating pain after he had bitten me. The monster hadn't killed me, he had run away leaving me in my own nightmare. What had he done to me? Had I suffered the unmanageable and become a monster too?

It dawned on me that that must had been what had happened. I had become one of the many things which my people feared most. My Daddy hunted monsters like my attacker and now...me. How ashamed and disgusted he would be if he saw me now. I felt sickened at the very thought of being hated by my own Daddy. If I was ever found out, I would be killed – slaughtered and burned at the stake. Killed before I had the chance to possibly hurt anyone. I sat there debating internally with myself until I could hear the hooves of horses pounding the ground and the village men shouting, drawing closer and closer.

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" I heard them shouting out towards me. As I breathed in to reply to them I caught the scent of something mouth watering. My eyes begun to become unfocused, sounds started to fade out as I instinctively tuned in to the scent. It made my throat burn; like sandpaper was being rubbed down my throat and then washed out with boiling water repeatedly.

Turning around to face the villages, they skidded to a halt, staring directly into my eyes. Their eyes were dancing in evident fear, but it wasn't hard for me to understand why. "The monster has gotten her! She's no longer Annabelle; kill the vampire!" A...vampire? Is that the name of what I had become, a blood-drinking murderer for a monster? The idea of killing people, let alone innocent people, horrified me. So I did the only thing I could think of doing; I turned and fled from what was once my home.

**- Few months later (London, 1675) –**

It felt as though I'd been here for years, yet I knew it had only been a few months. After I left the village, I travelled deep into the countryside, living in the dense forests away from civilisation. I'd found a cavern and simply curled up into a ball and stayed there. It was far enough away that no one would dare to come anywhere near. Before I found myself here, I had been so repelled, so repulsed by what had become of me that I'd tried to rid myself from the world deciding it would be better off without me in it. But nothing would work. Poison – it didn't take effect. Jumping from cliffs – landing flawlessly and unscathed every time. Stabbing myself through the heart – crumbled the blade, make it useless. Drowning – I was there for a very long time holding my breath before giving up with it not working. Now, currently I'm trying to starving myself.

I wished for sleep to take me. Just for the unbearable burning sensation in my throat to disappear. It was then that a mouth watering scent reached my nose – it was slightly bitter but there was something delicious beyond that strange smell. Looking up and out of the small cavern I locked onto two big brown doe eyes. Without a second thought I was racing out of the cavern and pouncing on to the defenceless animal, the starvation forgotten in my mind. I landed on its back, immediately sinking my teeth in to the jugular of its neck. They pieced the flesh like a hot knife through butter and the warm fluid poured down my throat, subduing the fire instantly.

I dropped the drained carcass with only one thought running through my mind. It was possible to survive off the blood of animals. I considered this a blessing to be able to survive without need to be killing countless human beings no matter how strong the pull could be.

Maybe I don't have to be such a monster after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

Do you agree Annabelle not killing anyone or not?

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter 2:**

**- TJ1999 - **Glad you do, I'm trying not to rush it along.

**- lwolf - **I will, thank you!

**- annabell39645 - **My plan is for Annabelle to take a liking to Esme as I really love her character as a mother role model a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: Arla and Niklas Freawine

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Longest chapter yet compared to the previous ones. I've skipped just over one hundred years of her vampire life, here's Chapter Four.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 4 - Arla and Niklas Freawine**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 113 years later (Mandel, Norway, 1788) –**

Over a hundred years had passed since I'd become a vampire. In this time I've been travelling around Europe, never staying in one area for too long – 10 years being the most before questions are asked – to avoid detection as I don't age.

Throughout the years I had become absorbed in my studies, learning as much as I could and more. I've become fluent in many other native languages besides English, the most useful being Latin, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Portuguese and French. During the day I found other topics that fascinated me enough to learn and master, these being Mythology, Psychology and Medicine. With my photographic memory I found the classes easy to take in. At night as I'm unable to sleep, I took extra classes World Law and History, English Literature, and Music studies – where I've learnt how to play the piano, harp, violin and a lute.

My travels have now led me to Mandel, Norway, where I'm under the identity of a fully experienced medical nurse at the age 20 years and was making good use of speaking Norwegian. This is where I first met Arla and Niklas Freawine.

I'd been one of the first people to take care of them after their birth. They were the most beautiful twin babies I had set my eyes upon, both with blonde and slightly wavy hair and jade green eyes to match their mother's. Katerina – the twins' mother – and I became close friends during my first few months of knowing the small family, which I had not planned on doing in the beginning.

Almost three months after the birth of little Arla and Niklas, Katerina asked me if I would do the honour of fulfilling the role of being their godmother. There was no way I could have possibly refused. I was already so protective of them, even if they were human. The saddening thought was that one day I would have to leave them behind to keep my existence secret. I tried not to think of that day.

**- 8 years later (Mandel, Norway, 1796) –**

Arla and Niklas haven't long celebrated their eighth birthday. They have both grown to become beautiful young children, anyone would be extremely lucky to have them in their lives for I certainly was. But, the time had come for me to move on to a new place. I knew this day would eventually come, just not this soon.

Stepping up to Katerina's front porch, I knocked on her front door and immediately I could hear the tiny pitter-patter of two sets of feet running towards the door. The door swung open and I was greeted with two pairs of shining green eyes. To imagine not seeing those eyes again was painful. "Aunty Izzy!" Arla and Niklas nearly screamed at me. They knew by this name here.

"Hello little ones, how are you both? Is mommy around?" I asked happily, going down to their level to give them hugs.

They both grinned at me, but Arla was the one to answer. "We are good, Aunty Izzy; we have been planting pretty flowers with mommy in the garden. Mommy's still outside." Niklas nodded, agreeing with his sister.

It was then I heard Katerina calling: "Arla? Niklas? Who was at the door?" she asked as she entered the house from the back entrance.

The twins spun around and skipped over to where their mother's voice came from, "Aunty Izzy is here!" Niklas announced with glee.

I heard Katerina gasp just before she emerged from her kitchen with the twins in tow. "Izzy! You're here." She came and hugged me while welcoming me in, "I haven't seen you in weeks. How have you been?"

We retired to the huge, fur rug in front of the stone fireplace. The twins settled at our feet, "I've been well. I'd have called round sooner but... I've had to sort some things out and think them through." It has taken me a while to come and inform them all that I was leaving, and I'm still finding it near impossible to do.

Katerina looked at me with slight worry flashing in her eyes. "That doesn't sound so good. Everything alright, Izzy?"

I sighed, looking down at the floor where Arla and Niklas were playing with the wooden figure carvings that I'd gotten them for Christmas last year. I shook my head, answering Katerina's question, "I...I have to leave." I almost whispered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I waited for her to process what I'd just told her. I risked a look at my closest friend and regretted it almost immediately. She was crying soundlessly; she looked heartbroken, like I'd killed her puppy. I winced at what I saw. Slowly moving forward, I pulled her gently into my embrace. "I'm so sorry, Katerina. I wouldn't leave if I had another choice." I said trying to explain.

From over Katerina's shoulder, I could see Arla and Niklas had stopped playing and were watching us as I comforted their mother. Katerina pulled back, "I understand, Izzy," it didn't sound convincing, "Honestly, I do." She assured me with a sad smile. I hugged her again.

A while later I stepped out of the room so Katerina could explain to Arla and Niklas of my leaving in the most delicate way she could. When I re-entered the room, the twin's eyes met with mine and it was the most heartbreaking sight I have seen. They were red, puffy and filled with tears. If my dead heart could beat it would've broken into a million pieces with what I was witnessing. This made is so hard for me to do this to them.

They both got up and ran over to me and held on to me tightly. "Please don't go..." They pleaded with me in unison. If only I could cry, just to show them how difficult it was to leave and how much I wished I could stay.

Leaning back to look at them, their tear-stained faces, "Hey, this is not really goodbye," I gave a weak smile, "Just say...say 'See you later'." They took a second to think about what I'd said before nodding reluctantly.

I stood up and walked towards Katerina, near the front door. I pulled her close and hugged her for probably the last time. "You are probably leaving knowing that you're not coming back, aren't you?" she whispered. I shook my head, "You're leaving not for the normal reasons, aren't you?" I hesitated wondering what she meant by that before nodding my head. Katerina loosened her hold on me slightly at my silent answer, but then tightened again. "We'll miss you, Izzy," she paused, "But we will see you again in the far future, even if you don't believe it yourself yet." I pulled back, giving her a questioning look. All she did was smile back at me.

After we said our long goodbyes, I hugged them all for the final time and blew them each a kiss. It was dark, so I waited until Katerina closed their front door making sure that I wasn't being watched, and sprinted off into the woods surrounding the back of their home.

Moving on again, I didn't look back. I just couldn't...I had to move forward now.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter? Too rushed or not?

Do you want to here about Annabelle's past in more depth later on in the story?

Like Arla and Niklas? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter 3:**

**- psychovampirefreak - **Thank you, it's great to know.

**- Rose - **I will be writing quite a bit more, and thank you.

**- Catherine gest Lauros - **The reunion of Annabelle and Carlisle will occur quite a bit in to the story as I'm trying not to rush through it so it would lack the quality details along the way.

**- DGarofalo84 - **I didn't want her to be shunned upon for the bloodlust weakness, so I made it able to withstand it and be a strong woman...also she must have gotten the trait from her father.


	5. Chapter 5: Curiousity Killed the Cat

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Another long chapter! I think I'm getting carried away with writing. Thank you to those who follow/favourite/review this story; here's Chapter Five.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 5 - Curiosity Killed the Cat **

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 1 year later (Tuscany, Italy, 1797) –**

In the weeks before I left Norway a year ago, I'd done a lot of spontaneous research in the library in a small church in the main town. I found out, to my surprise, that there were a few legends which spoke of three very old, but royal vampires whom originated from Greece but now are rumoured to be in Italy. Some of these stories dated back all the way to 1200 B.C – that's ancient. This made me extremely curious indeed.

So, that is the reason why I'm here in Volterra. This is where the legends mainly spring from. Volterra is a town in Tuscany, Italy. It is supposedly the ancient Italian city which is home to the Volturi coven of vampires. These stories appeared to be oddly detailed if you know what you were looking for and if I were to have common sense, vampires were supposed to remain hidden and secret.

Walking along the dusty road at human pace towards the city, to look at the town was a very beautiful sight. It is situated on a hill and appears to be built from sienna stone. I could see where the main square was because of the magnificent clock tower it contains.

As I approached the city walls, I sensed that I was indeed being watched. It was then that two men in dark grey cloaks came to suddenly stand in front of me, making me come to a halt.

They seemed intimidating due to their large builds, but I managed to not show its affects. "Hello gentlemen." I greeted in a formal manner, not wanting to be rude and to kill the silence.

"Hello, I'm Felix," The larger of the two introduced himself, "And I'm Demetri." The second male stated. "Whom might you be ma'am?" Demetri asked, while gesturing to my person.

"My name is Annabelle, but I prefer Izzy." I answered politely. These vampires had blood-red eyes but appeared to be very civilized and controlled. And my guess is that they were from some higher authority.

"May we ask as to what your purpose is coming to Volterra, ma'am?" Felix questioned. The way that he addressed me made a small smile play on my lips. "Curiosity mainly," I replied casually. They looked slightly confused by my reason but I continued. "I've heard legends about this city which interested me a little. And since I was travelling this direction, I thought I'd come and check the place out to see whether there was any truth in the stories at all." I finished with a smug smile.

They both looked at each other briefly before turning back to face me and sighed, "We are going to have to insist that you follow us." Demetri said softly, but it was still an order, which clearly had shown their higher authority of some sort.

With a single nod I followed them. After a short few minutes we arrived in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls where off-white and the floor paved in mid-grey stone tiles. Looking around there were small beacons of fire which gave the room a warm glow. At the end of the hallway we descended down a grand marble staircase with black cast iron railings with a floral design, which lead us to a refined reception study area. The walls consisted of rectangular slabs of ivory marble which were bordered with dark pinewood. The floor was covered in deep green, marble tiles. There were no windows for any natural light to enter, but large painting of the Tuscany countryside, lit up by miniature fire beacons, hung everywhere in its replacement.

Continuing through the room lead us to a huge double door entirely sheathed in gold and was held open for me in a respectful manner by Felix and Demetri escorted me through. This made me smile and found it difficult to suppress a slight giggle at the polite and civilized vampires before me, earning me two cute smirks in return. At least I'm in their good books.

Through the door I was met with a brighter, cavernous room – unlike the reception area – perfectly round like a huge castle turret...which is probably exactly what it is. Three to four stories up, long window slits threw in thin rectangles of beaming sunlight onto the stone floor below. The only furniture in the room was three massive golden thrones, raised on a slight platform.

The room was not empty when we entered either. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voice was a gentle hum in the air – going unnoticed if I was still human. The exquisite faces all turned towards us as we entered further into the room. The immortals were dressed in wealthy-looking garments which consisted of short/long, dark robs for the males and for the females they wore plain, dark dresses, but still looked presentably good. I noticed that their garments seemed to appear identically made but with slight colour variations...perhaps it differs to how important they are within the coven?

The man who spoke first wore one of the longer robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I almost mistaken his long jet-black hair for being the hood of his clock – almost did.

"Felix! Demetri! You've returned...but who is this beauty you have brought with you?" he cried in evident delight. His voice became softer when asking after his eyes landed on me. He drifted forward and the movement flowed with such surreal grace. As he floated closer, I got a better look at the face of this vampire, it was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him – for he did not approach me alone; the entire group converged around him, some following and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of them screaming 'bodyguards' at me. He must be important; I thought to myself and bit back a smirk.

His features were somewhat perfect. But he was different from the vampires beside him; his skin was translucently white, like onion skin, and looks just as delicate. It stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as everyone else around him, but the colour was clouded, milky even.

It was Demetri whom spoke, "Aro, this is Miss. Annabelle." He announced in a pleasant and formal manner.

The black-haired man that Demetri called 'Aro' turned his misty eyes towards me and a smile formed on his lips. "Miss. Annabelle, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said while bowing his head slightly to me, his Italian accent thick in his greeting.

Smiling, I decided to reply in his tongue, "L'onore è tutto mio, signor Aro." **(**_**"The honour is all mine, Mr. Aro.") **_I did a small curtsey in return of his bow.

Aro let a little chuckle, "Tu parli la lingua Italiana bellissima, che meraviglia mia cara." _**("You speak the beautiful language of Italian, how wonderful my dear.") **_He praised while extending his hand to me.

"Grazie gentile signore. Sono d'accordo, è un linguaggio glorioso per essere in grado di parlare." _**("Thank you kind sir. I agree, it is a glorious language to be able to speak.") **_I replied, stepping forward slightly, raising my hand to meet his. His eyes seemed to light up when I offered my hand in return but they quickly became concentrated and then disappointed when we came into contact, as if he expected something to happen. That made me curious but I didn't let it show, and just smiled at him to show my gratefulness towards his mannerism.

"So very interesting" he said, reverting back to English, as he released my hand and drifted back slightly. He appeared to have gone into deep thought.

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you find so interesting?" I asked in hope of him not being offended by my direct question, but I wanted an explanation for the peculiar reaction.

"Oh how brusque of me. Where is my propriety?" he questioned himself, sounding ashamed of being somewhat forgetful in the current situation. "You see, I have a gift called tactile telepathy; it allows me to see every thought that has ever crossed one's mind, but only through physical contact, young one."

Now that explains things, I thought as I raised an eyebrow softly. "Ah, so that's what it was." At Aro's questioning look, I explained what I meant. "When you took my hand I felt a light prodding several times in different places all over my mind shield."

When I mentioned those last two words Aro's face lit up with surprise, "A mental shield! This is fascinating, how powerful is it, may I ask?"

His reaction made me grin in amusement – "I would be delighted to tell you, Aro. My shield begun with just subconsciously cloaking my mind to peoples' manipulations when I was human..."

"You knew of your shield when you where human?"Aro interrupted in much surprise, "How is that possible?"

"Yes I knew of it, but only because I knew a talented human woman who happened to be gifted with mind-reading abilities. Before she died she told me that my mind was heavily protected, something she has never come across in her lifetime, as she could not gain any access to my mind." A few vampires raised their eyebrows at this, which was a very human gesture might I add. "As time went on, as I can be known for my rather ambitious but completely random ideas, I thought about trying to see whether or not I could project my shield to protect others if I so wanted to...and that's just what I did. It took a few weeks to get some results but I managed to push it out and expand it from myself." Smiling as I remembered my frustrating but determined workout sessions.

Looking around I saw faces of awe as they hung onto my every word. Obviously Aro spoke up after a moment with an expression as if he had struck gold. "How strong is it? What's the furthest you've pushed it out and how long for? Is that all you can do with it, protect people I mean?" Aro happily enquired of me.

Laughter came to me before I could contain it. "First question, fairly strong I would say. Perhaps indestructible as I create multiple layers within the shield in case someone comes along with the ability to break down one or two layers, so they are replaced easily and quickly enough." That pretty much got them hooked on my response. "Second question, how far can I push it out? That would be ten miles..." Their eye went wide, "...and I held that up for a week before I begun to feel slightly tired of holding it up so far out." With that said, the graceful vampires before me had their jaws gaped open in a mix of shock and ecstatic expressions, but I still continued on with Aro's final question for me.

"Final question, for whether I can or cannot do anything else besides protect people, well the answer to that would be that I can do others things besides provide protection." Aro actually began to bounce up and down with joy like a little child at this – he just couldn't believe his luck.

"Please, my dear Annabelle, what else can you do?" Aro asked with a grin so big it would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"Well..."

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

So Annabelle has met the Volturi. Is she stupid or just plain crazy?

If you had a superpower, what would it be? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter 4:**

**- Catherine gest Lauros - **I'm very much so planning on much more drama to occur before a reunion comes along.


	6. Chapter 6: When Trust is Needed

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I kept swapping and changing my mind about how to present Annabelle's gifts in this chapter it was crazy; here's Chapter Six.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 6 - When Trust is Needed**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

"...I suppose I should start with saying that I have a second shield, which makes me intangible unless I allow you. With this I can project the shield as defensive as well as offensive..." I was cut short by a squeal of delight from Aro.

"You are absolutely remarkable, my child...remarkable!" Aro was probably thinking, from knowing him only for a very short period of time that this was one big dream...if he had the ability to sleep. "And from how you begun to explain this, you have more to tell us. Please, my dear, continue."

With a smile, I complied. "The offensive side to my second shield is, I suppose, similar to telekinesis but with the laws of the definition bent or in some cases broken. It allows me to push out an impenetrable...bubble, if you'd like, around myself and then towards my target – whatever the mass – and morph it around it. With that I can then transport it by levitating and moving it, crush it to dust if I will it that far or simply just freeze it in its place." Judging from everyone's expressions, they all looked wearier borderline frightened by what I could theoretically do. But I could also detect slight hopefulness in some of their eyes.

They all remained silent, patiently waiting for whatever more I had to say, "The last factor relates back to my mind shield. I'm able to extend and push it into one's mind and view your thoughts and memories without physical touch or eye contact. But I cannot remove, alter or create any in its place. Also, this ability can reverse on itself, allowing me to only project my own memories and selected images of what I'm thinking of – not my verbal thoughts because I keep them private – to others."

Aro's guard were all flicking their eyes between us both nervously as several minutes passed by in silence, waiting for someone to speak.

"Would you mind honouring everyone, if it's not too much to ask, by demonstrating your gift to us, Annabelle?" Aro finally asked and a typical question it was.

"...Of course, Aro." I replied with a smile, showing my approval of his enquiry. "I'll start off with my mind-insight-thing...I really need to think of a name for that," that gained some chuckles, "Do you mind if I use you for this, Aro? I only want you to focus on one particular thought or memory and visualise it as if it is reality, this way I can prove that I can see what you are thinking and then I can also project it if you wish. You have my full confidence that I will not go any deeper other then what you think of now as it will be laying on top of your mind." I explained. The last thing I want would be for him to feel violated.

Aro nodded in acceptance, "That's by all means fine with me, my dear. So, all I'm required to do is think of a memory or thought, correct?"

"Yes, and I will voice what I witness within your mind once I withdraw from it and after you confirm what I see, I shall project it for everyone...so an appropriate would be ideal." I hinted with a wink, and got more chuckles from a few people.

After an agreeing nod from Aro, I closed my eyes and released my shield and nudged it into his mind, stopping just at the surface to let the thought show itself to me instead of searching around for it myself. When it reached me it put a smile of my face: Aro was remembering back to when he was a child, playing with his younger sister in a meadow of wild flowers on a warm and sunny summer's afternoon. The sky above held a few white, fluffy clouds and were surrounded in an ocean of bright blue.

I pulled out of Aro's mind feeling very happy and moved by what I was privileged of seeing. I opened my eyes and they were glazed over with content, "Aro was remembering his childhood; he and his sister were playing in a beautiful meadow near their home." I recalled with a smile of joy. Aro had a smug look on his face mixed with amazement.

As promised to everyone as well, I raised my hands in front of me and cast out my memory of Aro's childhood. They all looked confused as to what I was doing before there expressions changed to those of wonder. From the palms of my hands the memory could be seen flowing out of them and soared around the room, taking form of the image and it was like we were truly there. The emotions that emitted from it alone brought on more glazed eyes in the room – if only the tears could fall. Of all the memories he could have chosen me to have, he decided to chose one from the beginning and mortal part of his life from many lifetimes ago.

"It was beautiful, Aro. I'm honoured to be the one you have shared it with," I thanked him, expressing my sincerity. "So, my last demonstration is a physical one. Would the four ladies stand themselves around the room, spaced out from each other...if that okay?" I asked.

They all showed their enthusiasm to participate and went to stand in their positions. "After giving the signal – Demetri? Could you do that for me, please?" He nodded, accepting his task. "I would like all the gentlemen in the room to attack any of the ladies in the room," That got them worried now. From how they were looking they might as well shout 'Are you crazy?!' right in my face and be done with it. "You are all going to have to just trust me. Okay, Demetri? When you are ready."

"In three..." Expand both shields out to my multiple targets, avoiding the enemy...Check!

"Two..." Morph them around targets, hugging them to their forms...Check!

"One..." Secure shields in place, immobilizing the targets...Check!

"Attack!" And so it begins...

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Like the explanations to Annabelle's gift?

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter 5:**

**- sierra145 - **I was thinking that Annabelle should stay there voluntarily for the company like Carlisle did in the original Twilight but leaves a few years down the line. I'm edging towards the idea that they become like a family to her and she just helps out with her powers when there is big trouble...I don't really want to make the Volturi all bad but allow Annabelle to bring out the good within them. I've got ideas that perhaps when they need serious help, she is asked if she could help out but not ordered, as she plays by her own rules and lets no one mess with her.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fight for Introductions

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all the follows/favourites/reviews that this story's had so far. Only reason the update was longer because it dawned on me that I had no clue how people in the 18th Century fight.

A special thanks to **_pugswanthugs_** for the advice on my temporary fighting crisis; here's Chapter Seven.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 7 - A Fight for Introductions**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

Everything would've been a blur at the most without the enhanced senses we were graced with. The moment Demetri spoke the final words; all hell broke loose and the snarling and snapping begun. Every target looked panicked as they realised upon being charged at, that they were unable to move from their place.

The four females' eyes went wide with sudden fear when they found that they couldn't find a way to escape the invisible grasp that was being held around them. They were in the mix of vicious blows and punches when the women figured out that they weren't getting hit and the men were unable to reach their targets. That was when I felt the first blocked invasion in my hind sight. I spun round with ease to catch the last glimpse of Felix being rebounded across the hall from my shield after attempting to physically lift a dark-haired woman from the ground. He hit the stone alcove just below the turret with a deafening crack.

The vampires in the room froze at the sound. I could see fear subside from the women as they watched on, realising they could not be harmed. The gentlemen all blanched at the scene before them, in such a way it made me question what species they were: vampire or goldfish.

As if they thought that nothing was an impossibility, the situation didn't calm the men down but made them angry, allowing for their instinct to take over. They all slowly, but dramatically, turned to face me with an evil glint in their eyes and hissing through their teeth. I simply looked in to their eyes and smiled. I've wanted a good work out for a while.

Then they charged at me. Claw-like nails and teeth were bare in front of them. A child-like man managed to be the closest to me. Before he could get hold of my arm I lashed out hard with my arm, my clenched fist hitting the underside of his jaw with a sickening crunch. He spun in the air with unbelievable and collapsed on the ground as his mouth was severely cracked and disfigured.

Everyone faltered looking incredibly surprised, but I simply turned to the remaining four men, "Whose next?" I asked calmly, biting my inner lip to keep a smirk from forming as a hint of teasing could be heard from the words. All four converged on me. One by one begun to take them all down; every time blocking their attacks and throwing my own jabs right back home – increasing the power of them with my shield. The young-looking boy managed to tackle me from behind in an attempt to toss me from focus, but as quickly as it happened I grabbed his shoulders and threw him over from body, slamming his stone-like structure into the floor below with enough force to make it sound thunderous.

Getting bored of the ordeal I fired out another layer of my shield and flung them away, colliding with the surrounding walls. After everyone was done staring at the new additions to the wall decorations and had calmed down, I withdrew my shields from everyone while lifting the rest back to the ground.

Every vampire turned to face me after a moment's silence in an unusually slow way for us beings. I couldn't help but grin at the various expressions across the hall: Awe. Fear. Glee. Wariness. I need to review the definition of a 'small demonstration'.

Aro was the first to recover from his thoughts on my worthy performance, "You are...a treasure, my dear Annabelle. That display was absolutely remarkable and a most enjoyable one it was too. The power that you hold within you is simply, unbelievable. But of course, you have proven for it to be quite real." The floor suddenly became very interesting under all the compliments Aro was giving me. He said that I was a 'treasure', but I'm not special like that, was I?

"Thank you for your very kind words, Aro. You are one of the first whom are in the know about my...abilities as such," Now thinking about it, looking around the room, I only knew of Aro properly and Felix and Demetri a little. "If you would allow it, Aro, I wouldn't mind if I was introduced to your fellow company. After all, I'm the one in the dark about who everyone is." Not an unreasonable request I should think.

Aro was all too quick to agree to this and begun making introductions for everyone. Firstly, I was informed about the commonly known 'witch' twins, who were turned at only 14 years old and go by the names Jane and Alec. Jane, a tiny girl with platinum blonde hair – it was long and wavy, and was braided to one-sided – and a slim and androgynous figure. Her wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make an angel look like a gargoyle. I found out that she had a gift too which gives her victim an intense pain illusion, thus incapacitating them...that's interesting.

Her twin, Alec – the vampire whom lunged at my back – had darker hair and his lips weren't as full but were just as lovely. He was known as Jane's antidote with his gift of sense deprivation. He can create a mist or fog which, upon contact with someone, paralyses them by cutting off whichever of their senses he desires. Unlike Jane's gift – which takes affect instantly and only with one person at a time – Alec's gift takes some time to creep up on them but can allow him to target multiple at time.

Next I was told more about Felix and Demetri. They both had slight olive complexions – it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Aro told me that Felix's strength and combat skills made up for his lack of a gift. Whereas with Demetri, he is known to be the best tracker in the world. He only needs to be in someone's presence and have made the slightest skin contact to get a 'taste' for their mind and then he'll be able to find you where ever you are in the world.

Aro introduced me to the other two leaders of the Volturi, along with all their wives. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, was a beautiful brunette and she had a special trait to be completely loyal to the right people. Now, Marcus was an interesting one; he appeared at Aro's side with his brown, shoulder-length hair and very graceful movements. He explained to me that he can see and read the strength of any emotional bonds of others and can also see the weaknesses too. He told me that he could see an old family tie going from me to someone over a great distance but the weakness to it is that I believed the person to be dead of non-existent to me. That was strange but curious to hear. Marcus swiftly moved on to introducing his wife, Didyme, who had golden blonde curls for hair which trailed down to her lower back. She had the power to inflict those around her with her aura of happiness.

Studying her face a little more, something suddenly clicked in my mind, "Aro? Is Didyme your biological sister, the girl from your memory?" She had to be; the more I looked the more they seem to be alike.

Aro grinned at my claim, "Yes, this is my beloved sister, Didyme. Cleverly spotted, Annabelle," I knew it! A blind man could see how much he adores her. I smile with triumph. "This makes Marcus my annoying brother-in-law." Both men chuckled at that.

The other leader, who goes by the name Caius, an average build vampire with snow-white hair, and very close in colour to his skin tone. He doesn't have a gift but carries an ambitious trait within him and is also an amazing strategist. His wife, Athenodora, appears to be his perfect match as well as contrasting him deeply. With her jet black hair that goes longer beyond his shoulder-length style, she looks very elegant at his side.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Like how I kept Marcus' mate alive and how Caius isn't all horrible? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter Six:**

**-0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0 - **They were my thoughts exactly. I don't want her there that long as I want to write about her adventuring out and bringing in some new characters too.

**- 2DamnFunky - **I will try my best, don't want to rush it so the plot goes out the window...also I'm having to balance my school work with my writing as well. Love the enthusiasm by the way.

**- edwards-girl-4-ever - **Thank you, just thought it's a bit different. I hope my twists to the characters were appreciable.

**- Narges - **Annabelle needed to from being a child to being an adult overnight once both her parents were gone, just to survive the grown up world.


	8. Chapter 8: Newest Editions

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **The response to my story means so much to me, thank you; here's Chapter Eight.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 8 - Newest Editions**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 10 years later (Tuscany, Italy, 1807) –**

It's been ten interesting years since I came to Volterra; that long since I was offered to be a member of their family which I accepted rather quickly. Since then they all came to a forthcoming decision a year after I arrived and agreed to become 'vegetarian' vampires along with me. I managed to become close with everyone in the coven as did everyone with me. They all had a strange reaction to my past when I finally spoke of it, especially whenever I mentioned my original family, but I just brushed it off as it was most likely that I'm being irrational. My role among them was leader of enforcing the laws of vampires, so they only come to me for big jobs.

It was now that word got out to me that the plague had reached Norway and were hit badly by it. All I could think about was whether Katerina and the twins were alright, praying that it had not yet claimed them too. The disease had already claimed countless victims across the country and it made me anxious as we consider ourselves family. It was then that I was pulled from my negative thoughts.

"Whatever could be troubling you, my dear Annie?" Aro asked. Everyone calls me 'Annie' now because my full name sounded way too formal for my liking as we are all close friends. My frown caused a concerned look to appear on his face.

"I've just received some news that the plague has just reached Norway near where my friends are," I said solemnly. There is probably nothing I can do about it either.

"My dear child, you must go at once and save them otherwise you will regret it for eternity," I looked up sharply at Aro's now-golden orbs in slight shock.

"R-r-really? I...I can go?" I couldn't believe it. Even more so, I've turned into a stuttering vampire.

"Yes, of course you can, Annie. Not that I could even stop you, and that I would never even think of doing either. Just make sure you have plenty of money with you and that you check back in person within the next one hundred years." He said and with that I kissed both his cheeks and took off to retrieve my money and head back to Norway.

**- 1 day later (Mandel, Norway, 1807) –**

I raced to my dear friend's – Katerina – home and bolted through the door to be hit with an awful ill-smell coming strongest from upstairs. The whole house was cold due to the fireplace, I notice, was not lit. Rushing upstairs to Katerina's bedroom I was met with her looking like she was at death's door. Instantly I knew nothing that I did could save her – she was too weak to survive the change. That's was hurt the most, feeling completely powerless.

"Oh Katerina..." I sobbed, kneeling down by her side.

"Izzy...you're here...still looking as young as ever," she tried to force her face into smile. I bowed my head to hide the pain in my face from hearing how weak she sounded. "I know what you are, Izzy..." My head snapped up at that. Now that I didn't see coming. Seeing my questioning look, she explained, "I have a crazy thing of knowing answers to everything I come to question..." A croaky laugh escaped her lips. I shook my head; trust her to crack a joke on my death bed. "But I know that you are good too. Please, Izzy, save my children; they don't deserve to die so young. Do everything in your power to make sure that they survive...for me," With her plea I nodded my head and accepted her final wish. I stayed with her for the remaining thirteen minutes of her life before she peacefully left this world. At her last words I bit back a sob a she told me: "Take care of my sun and moon."

That is what she would often call her beloved twins. Arla was her sun and Niklas was her moon. I kissed her forehead and placed her bible in her hands, "Go where I can never go," I told her, "I will take care of the twins for you, I promise."

I got up from the floor and collected some family heirlooms laying around the place for her children to cherish and feel close to her when they enter their immortal life, and then moved swiftly to their bedroom. They were stronger than Katerina had been and they will survive the transformation.

I went to Niklas first and bit him on his neck and both of his wrists. I repeated the same process with Arla straight after her brother and then I gently lifted them both from their beds, putting them over my shoulders to carry them easily. With them, I then ran to my previous home located in a forest fifty miles from civilization.

Heading straight for one of the spare large guest bedrooms I placed them on the large central bed next to each other, trying to make them as comfortable as possible. For three days I rarely removed myself from their presence...only to hunt though as it had been a long while. They seemed to have managed the pain really well considering, the only signs of the pain being present for from their low, uncomfortable groans from the pair of them.

Though, throughout the whole transformation they were both holding on to each other's hands as some form of comfort – it was rather cute to witness. Niklas was the first to awaken after their hearts beat for the final time. I guess the oldest is the first to do everything around here. He darted his eyes around the room but stopped when they landed on me and before I had the chance to move he had jumped up into my arms almost too enthusiastically. It was good to see that he still remembered me. I let slip a chuckle at the strength he was using with me.

"Oh Izzy, I missed you so much," Niklas almost yelled. That level of volume caused Arla to awaken though too. She all too quickly joined the group hug with a squeal, nearly killing me in the process of it. I hugged them back but not with nearly as much strength.

As they pulled back Arla asked me the question that I've been preparing myself for: "Izzy, where's momma?" Niklas looked at me with the same questioning eyes.

My eyes turned say, "I'm sorry...Katerina...she passed away a few days ago due to the plague illness. I honoured her final wish to get you two to safety..." It was so hard to tell them this.

Niklas put a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, Izzy," he reassured me, "Momma always said to us as we were growing up: 'There will be a time in the future that someone you know will come and save you from a dark time but you will need to be brave and leave me behind as I will need to leave to a place more peaceful then here...'" he gave a sad smile, "We understand what she meant now."Arla joined Niklas in placing her hand on my other shoulder. I nodded and gave a small smile in return.

It was at that moment when I remembered something, "I...erm...went back to your home after you were here safely and collected some more family heirlooms of yours, besides the ones I already got, for you to remember Katerina and your lives here by. It's things like jewellery and quite a few pieces of artwork – portraits and landscapes – that I could find, along with some of your best clothing attire..." They both smiled at me and thanked me for being thoughtful in retrieving their family treasures for them.

They both turned to look at each other when they noticed a big difference between themselves, "Erm...Izzy? What's with our freaky but awesomely cool red eyes?" They both asked in sync. And that is how I begun to tell them about being a vampire. I told them all about my human like and my journey to where I am today, but only mentioned that the Volturi were like our royalty – not anything about my life with them as it's too risky for them to know yet...plus I don't want them suddenly acting strange around me because of it.

They took it all amazing well which was the best that I could've hoped for. Apparently they too suspected that I was something more than human as Katerina let them in on some of her suspicions about me. I was rather pleased when the first thing that they complained about after my story was the need to kill humans to survive. That was partly my fault as I had accidently neglected telling them how I was a 'veggie' vampire.

Like me, the twins didn't need long to gain enough self-control for them to be allowed around humans again – even if they didn't though I wouldn't have let them hurt anyone with my shield being able to restrain them. After only six months, to their glee, their eyes had changed colour from the blood red to golden orbs like mine. We made our cover story so that we were half-siblings with different fathers – which was close to the truth as Katerina did like to take care of me as best as she could like a mother would. To make it more believable to the public, they asked me if they could become a 'Cullen' officially by taking the name as their own in honour of saving them.

They are now known as Arla and Niklas Freawine-Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Was a bit obvious that the twins would become vampires the second I mention them.

How many more vampires should join her coven? What about their names? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments to Reviews for Chapter Seven:**

**- pugswanthugs - **I admire people's curiosity as it gives me a reason to put across my ideas for my readers. For this story I'm thinking of creating a family coven for Annabelle as she has lived alone for so long when she had lost her whole family in a horrible way when she was just a child - she deserves the love of a family. It will be a while though before she is reunited with her father though as I don't want to rush it too much.

**- harryginny9 - **Thank you, it's good to know.


	9. Chapter 9: Knowledge is Known

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been a while since I last updated; here's Chapter Nine

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 9 - Knowledge is Known**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 83 years later (Massachusetts, America, 1890) –**

After travelling around Norway with Arla and Niklas to a new area every decade or so in search of a different home and more resources to keep our cover story, we decided that a change of scenery was what we needed most of all. This is how we ended up in the state of Massachusetts in America. Aro offered me a home by the coastline here which is isolated from civilization for about 30 miles.

It was while we were out hunting that they came for my help. Arla and Niklas were hunting separately from me when they suddenly were racing towards me.

"Annie!" They both yelled together, causing my ears to hurt. Oh, and I told that they could call me by my original nickname now they are who they are.

"Argh! What are you trying to do, make me deaf?!" I hated it when they did that, especially simultaneously, "Why the hell were you yelling anyway?" They better have a bloody good reason too.

Niklas took the lead in answering, "We were just taking down and feeding on a mountain lion – which was very by the way – about 20 miles northwest of here when seven vampires approached us in the most unusual manor asking who we were. So, normal reaction, we bloody freaked out and rushed back here to you..." For the love of...Aro! Always thinks it's hilarious to scare people doesn't he.

Pushing my shield out to detect where they were, it hit the seven vampires after just 300 metres. "You can come out now; no need to eavesdrop on us," I called out into the distance. Arla and Niklas wiped their heads in my direction looking sceptical.

At that moment seven cloaked figures emerged from the trees and made towards us. As usual, Aro was the first to greet me, "Ah, Annie, it has been too long. How is your home here by the coastline doing for you?" he asked.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hello to you too, Aro, it has been a while. The house is simply wonderful, thank you." I replied with a smile and went on to quickly greet the others with a warming embrace.

"Who are your friends, Annie?" Jane asked while looking them over as if to see if she approves or not.

Turning my head to see Arla and Niklas' eyes popping out of their skulls and jaws dropped. "This is Arla and Niklas Freawine. They were the reason I returned to Norway; they were dying from the plague outbreak," Returning my gaze back to the others, understanding filled Aro's eyes, followed shortly by the rest of the Volturi. "They should by now realise who you are, but...the most I've told them about you guys is that you are vampire royalty. This was done only for their safety until they could see you in person." Glancing again to my side stood a pair of confused twin vampires.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? You two up for a little story of our dear Annie here?" Caius asked with a mischievous glint in his eye and his evil smirk on his lips appeared which successfully intimidated them both. I chuckled while shaking my head as both Arla and Niklas flinched at his question. Always one for scaring people he is.

It was just over an hour before my fellow family had finished explaining about themselves and my involvement with them to the twins. They were left stunned and speechless by how I'd managed to keep it a secret from them after all these years, especially by the mere fact of how important and powerful I can be to the vampire world.

"Wow, Annie, you sure know how to drop a bolt from the blue on us, don't you," Arla stated with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess, but from what you've been told you can now understand why I had to keep it from you," I said with a small smile.

"We do." They both agreed firmly. "Besides, it's not like you lied to us. You just cleverly brushed over that particular chapter of your existence." Okay that I had to laugh at which set everyone else off with their own giggles too.

When it died down, Aro directed a question at me with some importance to my coven. "Annie, do you sense anything from them at all?" With a quick glance in Arla and Niklas' direction then back to Aro, I nodded. His eyes lit up, "What do you think they will be?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet. It's only become apparent in the last decade or so, and has been getting stronger since. I think they will surface soon though," Pausing to think about how to word this, "With Arla it is something to do with mentally shifting molecules from one place to another..."

"Interesting...hmm...the way you are describing her ability inclines me to think that she'll be able to move herself to someplace she desires, therefore perhaps teleportation," Marcus suggested to Aro and I.

Aro nodded slowly, pondering on the idea, "Yes it could be. It seems to match Annie's description to quite an extent. What about Niklas?" Now Niklas was more difficult to explain.

"It's something to do with splitting, changing or creating more of his own cellular structure for some sort of protection. Somewhat like that I think, but all the same as they are biological siblings and even better, twins, their abilities I presume shall also take form with similarities."

Demetri seemed to have a thought on this, "That sounds a lot like self-replication, Annie. The 'splitting' and 'changing' of one's body mass or perhaps doubling body mass, which would be 'creating', to get copies of you. Only thing is that if it was to turn out to be the first option, the duplicates would get weaker and weaker the more there are. But if it turns out to be the second if we go along with this theory, his duplicates would be of equal strength, therefore providing brilliant offence and defence when needed.

Giving this something thought Aro made his own comment on the possibility. "So this gift of his could either prove to be very helpful on one end of the scale if he was to replicate exact clones of himself, but also at the same time there is the possibility of it not providing the necessary protection to hold off any potential attacks to the coven." I could see the twinkle in his eyes from the hope a possibilities if it were to be the first option.

"Excuse us for wondering, not that we were listening with the enhanced hearing and all, but what on earth are you lot talking about?" That earned Niklas a few chuckles when he voiced his question while underplaying the sarcasm.

"We do apologise, my dears, but you see Annie here...well using her shields she can sense abilities within a person – just vampires though – to see whether they have one and detects when it is starting to surface for us to see," Aro paused for a moment for them to register the new information before continuing. "As you have heard from our discussion, Annie believes that you both have extra talents but they just haven't become known to you yet...they will though so don't you go worrying about them until they do." He finished with a reassuring look to end his explanation. All Arla and Niklas did was nod in understanding and left it at that.

Suddenly a thought re-entered my head, "Aro? What was your original reason for coming to me?"

"Oh yes, well my child, it has come to the Volturi's attention that in the southern areas of America, several newborn – vampire – armies have been created to fight in domination over territory for the likes of food and land." Who would be as brainless and idiotic as to risk the complete exposure of our kind...and this is a vampire's work, which is supposed to be relatively intelligent. Now I was angry.

Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec all noticed my rage growing, "Annie? Your might want to calm down just a touch, baby girl." He stated with a weary grin; that was Felix for you. He always thought of me as his little sister. At that I nodded and blew an unnecessary but calming breath.

"Better? Okay...we have successfully taken out all of the smaller armies as well as their leaders. But one still remains. We've had Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec all keep watch on her every move so we know what she is up to. The problem is that she seems to have collected some gifted vampires along the way and it would be too risky to go up against them without you with us, " Aro stopped as if to say 'Any questions?' to me.

"What do we know about her so far?" I need as much information as possible. And that is where they launch into telling me all their knowledge on the matter at hand. First off, the leader is a dark-haired vampire named Maria and that she has a second in command that she appears to be controlling him somewhat like a puppet. They also told me that they discovered that she disposes of the newborns after just one year as their strength starts wane – unless they have a gift to her advantage. It was horrible! Turning countless how many humans into vampires only to kill them when she no longer needed them. She is being completely barbaric to her own bloody kind!

The last thing that they learnt and informed me of was that three vampires where secretly making plans to flee from Maria as soon as the opportunity is given to them and we all agreed to allow them their freedom as they behave more civilised than the others and would be able to survive on their own without causing a disturbance. The three vampires were a mated pair – who go by the names Peter and Charlotte – and the a third who was in fact the second in command vampire, known to be Major Jasper Whitlock.

This needed to end...and it's going to end now!

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Annabelle knows Jasper! Let me know your thoughts on this.

* * *

**Comments to Reviews from Chapter Eight:**

**- Guest20 - **Thank you, here it is anyway...sorry for the delay though.

**- 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0 - **First of all, thank you so much for all of your reviews, they mean a lot. The chapters finally here too and as for the reunion, it will be at least five more chapters, just so I can develop the story a little more.

**- lis3011 - **Thank you, good to know.


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Another Life

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked the hints about the twins powers in the last chapter, here's Chapter Ten.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 10 - Saving Another Life**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 1 week later –**

While Arla and Niklas stayed at home under my strict orders, we – The Volturi – had travelled south to invade and put a stop to Maria's newborn army. We were, of course, successful in destroying them as well as allowing the three selected vampires we knew of to escape with them thinking that they got lucky in doing so.

Once we returned back to my home my family and I said our goodbyes before they left to return to Volterra. Arla and Niklas were happy to see me and begged me to tell them what happed in the conformation between us and the newborn army. All I said was briefly how we destroyed them all bar three of them.

Soon after when all of the drama had calmed down, the twins ventured out to the main town in our area which is situated not far from the house. They made a friend named Yvonica Platt – even with my warnings against doing so. Apparently she is a bubbly which brought out more of Arla's personality as well – resulting with her seeming to be on an all-time-high.

But one day the twins told me that that they had begun to notice that Yvonica was getting really depressed as each day passed. Soon though, not to my liking, I found out the reason why.

Reading through some of the local papers one morning, the front pages was plastered with all similar headlines talking about the death Esmé Platt, her older sister. It said that she had committed suicide a few days prior to the story. That was also when Arla and Niklas noticed the dramatic change in Yvonica's behaviour.

Just then the twins came rushing into the house from the back entrance, "Yvonica's jumped off a cliff!" They were obviously panicking at this moment – who wouldn't be? But I also registered that that must be the same cliff her sister recently jumped off.

Getting up and heading for the front door, "Lead me to her now," without hesitation we set off in a brisk run through the woods to the cliffs. It wasn't long before we reached her but unlike her sister; she hadn't landed in a way that would kill her out right. I told the twins to stay exactly where they were and not to go anywhere unless their existence is in danger.

At that moment I spotted a large brown bear stalking towards Yvonica's broken form on a suspending cliff ledge. That was when I decided that I could use a snack and pounced on the unaware bear, snapping its neck – killing it – before I latched on to its jugular and drained the animal dry. Once I had finished I turned to face the girl – her eyes were wide and frantic and they were trained on me. The only injuries she appeared to have sustained were two severely broken arms, though she must have internal injuries because I could sense bruising on her middle section and it was killing her. She must have put her arms out in front of her body to stop herself – having second thoughts – but wasn't clearly enough to cushion the drop.

"I..." she tried to speak to me, "I don't...want to die...please...help me," she was begging me to save her. It was this moment that I was reminded of what happened to my Carleton all those years ago; how I didn't have the power to save him. But with Yvonica...now I do have the power to save a life on the brink of death.

"I'll help you Yvonica, just...try your best to stay still for a little while longer," I forced a smile in attempt of comfort for her. No medical help could save her at this critical level. Her only hope of survival is to be changed – she will die otherwise. That would just devastate Arla and Niklas.

"Okay, Yvonica, I'm going to save you but you'll have to wait until later for explanations alright?" Please say yes, it's the only way for you.

"Please, Miss, I...I don't want to die. I made a mistake...jumping...I don't want this. I made friends...the twins I call them...Arla and Niklas," she begged becoming weaker and weaker.

"You'll never be able to be with your sister, you should know that," she nodded, "This will hurt, I'm sorry." I gave a weak smile before bringing her neck to my mouth and just before I bit down I heard her reply,

"I'm ready," she whispered back to me.

That's when I bit in to her; first her neck, then both of her wrists and ankles to pump as much venom as I could in to her system. As soon as the venom reached her heart I lifted her up and brought her home along with a very scared Arla and Niklas on my tail.

I got the twins to stay with her through =out her change as well as pack up the house as quickly, but carefully, as possible. In the mean time I went to Yvonica's house and picked any sentimental items she had, like I did for the twins, for her to have. Also the last thing that needed to be done was to set up a fake trail of her blood for people to thing she had died from another cause than her sister's cliff jump.

When I returned the house was neatly packed up – including that safety precautions up in place around the property to keep people out of it when we're gone. Yvon – her new decided nickname due to how much of a mouthful it is to keep saying – was close to waking up now after three and a half days of silently enduring the pain. The first thing she did when she woke up was pull all three of us in to one big embrace and thanked us for rescuing her.

"It's okay Yvon," I smiled. "But we need to explain everything to you as we need to leave here as we cannot stay – everyone believes you to be dead from an animal attack."

She nodded and sat cross-legged to get comfortable. Like Arla and Niklas, she too took it all very well, but to my surprise, she had an instant gift – she can change her appearance. Throughout our entire discussion her hair kept changing colours which we suspect is due to her different emotions, which occur subconsciously. Yvon, Arla and Niklas all thought it was awesome. I just laughed at their fascination.

The same happened with Yvon as it did with the twins; she asked if she could take my last name and add it to hers to feel even closer as a family. What could I say to that?

She is now known as Yvonica Platt-Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Should Esmé really dead or not? Carlisle has a different mate to Esmé? Let me know.

What kind of a name is Yvonica? I'm mad right?

* * *

**Comments on Reviews from Chapter Nine:**

**- lis3011 - **Sorry, no I haven't left the story, I was just in a busy time period due to my exams and slight writers block. But thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **I didn't realise that you've been reading this story too, so once again, thank you for your reviews so far :) and no she's no a very nice vampire to be around.

**- ZoeyMarieSnape - **Yes, eventually Annie will meet with Carlisle but I'm trying to stretch it through my chapters to get more detail and timeline events included as I don't want it to feel rushed. Thanks for the review btw :)


	11. Chapter 11: Enforcing the Law

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the support my faithful readers, here's Chapter Eleven.

A couple of readers have asked at what age were the characters changed:

- Annabelle 'Annie' Cullen = 18 years old

- Arla and Niklas Freawine-Cullen = 19 years old

- Yvonica 'Yvon' Platt-Cullen = 18 years old

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 11 - Enforcing the Law**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 4 years later (Arviat, Canada, 1894) –**

Over the next four years we all became a closer family. Yvon discovered the extent of her gift by just messing around with it as she found that she can look however she wants to appear to be like. This has kept us all entertained as she would randomly morph her head into an animal. It is quite comical.

While hunting one day we suddenly stumbled across two vampire nomads who were in the middle of feeding from a human girl. That is when both their heads jerked up in our direction to reveal their blood-red eyes. It was then that I recognised them immediately; they're a male and female mated pair who goes by the names James and Victoria. James has light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though always completely still while looking at us, somehow are always the most vigilant. He is known to have a tacking sense as a gift – not as good as Demetri by far though – which allows him to almost predict the most probable movements of his prey's next move and then he follows his hunches to find them. Victoria, however, is wilder with her eyes shifting restlessly between us four facing her. Her chaotic red hair was quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. She is known for her enhanced self-preservation which allowed her to use her near accurate instinctive need to do whatever is necessary to survive any danger that she is in.

This is the reason why they have both narrowly escaped the Volturi's clutches when they keep drawing too much attention to themselves in southern America by killing too many humans than any one vampire needs at one time, but they did it by torturing them firsts instead of killing them mercifully.

But they are not getting away from us this time because from glancing around quickly they have not stopped at all as there were at least 50 human bodies lying around that are only from the last 24 hours. They are drained dry with bite marks all over them and have been beaten to the pulp before they have died. It is malicious and they are both sick in the head!

"Who are you?!" Victoria snapped at me.

"What? You are telling me that you don't remember me?" I reply, feigning hurt. I spared a warning glance at the others beside me to say for them to allow me to control the situation here.

James decided to perk up and defend Victoria, "What are you talking about, girl? What makes you think you can come onto or territory?" He finished with a growl, baring his teeth, attempting to scare me.

"Tut-tut, James..." Both their eyes flashed a flick of fear when I said his name, wondering how I knew it. "...thought you would have learnt your lesson about killing a conspicuous number of humans after narrowly escaping our clutches down south." At that moment they knew who was standing right before them. That's when they turned to flee from my grasp again. But like I said: Not this time.

Quickly I flung my shields around them both and lifted them off the ground and kept them hovering in front of me. They began violently thrashing around within their invisible cage looking around desperately for a way out. They weren't going to find one.

Switching to Volturi Law Enforcer mode, I started their sentencing: "For your crimes of knowingly risking exposure of the existence of our kind – the vampire nation – by kidnapping, beating and torturing your victims as extremely as injecting your own venom before killing them countless times on two known accounts and escaping justice, I, Annabelle Cullen, Law Enforcer of the Volturi, sentence you to immediate execution for your crimes..." Now they started to scream everything they could think of at me, "May death have mercy on you as the Volturi will not." At my final words I caved my shield in on itself, crushing them to pieces.

To no one in particular I threw my Volturi lighter behind me, "Get a fire started now. We need to burn the pieces right away as well as the human bodies." I told them.

It was Niklas who moved first, followed quickly by Arla and Yvon. While they did that I rounded up the bodies surrounding the area and putting them in the fire along with the remains of James and Victoria.

When we returned home we all sat down and I explained what had occurred in the forest with James and Victoria. After answering a few of their questions about what happened, we all hugged and finished discussing the day's events.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

Annabelle serve the justice to your liking?

How do you want Carlisle to find out about his daughter? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments on Reviews from Chapter Ten:**

**- dleannad - **Thanks for the question and liking the story, I've written the answer at the beginning of this chapter.

**- lis3011 - **Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it. I've already drafted my future chapters and I can roughly say that she will see him around Chapter 16 or 17.

** Alice Gone Madd - **It's okay, any time :) I like the idea of that kind of power; its a relaxing and caring gift matching her personality traits. With some tweaking perhaps it could work as a suitable power for her. I also like the idea of a nomad joining too as I'm already planning on adding a couple more members to Annie's coven, just unsure as to who at the moment.

**- harryginny9 - **Thank you for liking it :)


	12. Chapter 12: Brendon and Ivor Quillinane

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter should settle the curiosity brewing in you about the twins powers; here's Chapter Twelve.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 12 - Brendon and Ivor Quillinane**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 16 years later (Athens, Greece, 1910) –**

Years had passed and we found that we were all getting closer together as a family. Arla and Niklas' gifts surfaced five years back during one of our rare, but fun, prank wars. Both of these powers turned out to be pretty close to what I originally stated to them. Arla can teleport to any destination that she has a clear picture of. She can travel with up to five people at one time. Niklas, his has turned out to be self-replication by creating more of his own mass making him extremely helpful if we ever got surrounded and outnumbered.

It was here, at home, that Aro and the crew decided to pay us a surprise visit.

"Annie! Good to see you looking as well as ever," Aro greeted me with a smile and hug.

"Lovely to see you too guys again," I said, returning the warm gesture. He moved on to greet Arla and Niklas while the others sent their own greetings my way – including a big bear-hug from Felix and some squealing from Jane.

I turned around to face Aro when he paused at Yvon, "Who is the beautiful new edition to your coven, my dear?" And because Yvon is the only vampire who can show when she blushes, her hair turned pink under the compliment, making Aro's eyes widen.

"Everyone, this is Yvonica Platt. I saved her from dying from a cliff accident just a week after you returned home from your visit to us in Massachusetts. As you can guess, she has a gift which allows her to change her appearance on demand into virtually anything," I already had this little speech prepared for when Aro came to visit because I know how predictable he is.

"Ahh...a very tactical and sneaky type of gift. That is intriguing..." he paused for a moment, "Annie? What of Arla's and Niklas' gifts, have they surfaced yet?" Of course he would be asking this. At that I laughed inwardly.

Addressing the twins I responded to Aro's question, "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" With that, Arla and Niklas took that as their cue to show everyone what they can do. Arla teleported herself outside the glass wall and then back in to repeat the stunt again only with Yvon in toll. Meanwhile, Niklas replicated two of himself and begun to show they strength in his two doubles by picking a fight with me, which was pretty fun anyway.

After the mini show my Italian family looked completely amazed with what they had observed.

Aro began a small and slow clap, "You simply have a...magical coven in the making, my dear Annie," I smiled at his compliment towards my family.

"Aro, although this is a nice surprise you being here and all, but something seems to be troubling you in your eyes...which leads me to believe that this is not entirely a social visit. Am I correct in thinking this?" I asked.

"You know me too well, my child, it can be scary at times..." I grinned at his words, "Yes you are correct. As you know, England and Ireland are having major disagreements and are having serious fights to 'point score' if you have to call it something. Well, I was rather fond of two humans whom escaped the grasp of the Irish while out exploring near the coastline. But that cause them to have a run-in with a vampire nomad." A small gasp escapes my still lips, "They are still alive – in some sense – because the vampire was spooked while feeding and fled from them, leaving them to turn on their own." I slowly nodded in understanding as I registered his words. They were all alone along some coastline, not a clue what's going on with them.

Aro though wasn't finished there, "I came here to ask if you were willing to give them a chance to join your coven as they are close to all your ages in physical appearance...and I also want them to enjoy this new life that they have been forced upon with a loving and caring family that you have come to be."

It didn't even need to be thought about in my point of view, "Of course, Aro. I'll be happy to take them in," That made him smile. I had to laugh a little though – which set everyone else off too.

As they are both newborn vampires, to stay here would be too risky. So, I got Arla, Niklas and Yvon to pack up the house ready to move to another one of my homes in north-west America. With everyone's jobs sorted for when I'm gone, Aro and I say our goodbyes and depart on our travel to the north-west English coastline where the two humans had escaped the clutches of invading Irishmen. Aro sent the rest of the Volturi home as he would be 'perfectly safe with dear Annie'. The old fools worry too much.

As we ran to rescue the newborns I let my mind wonder. I still remember when I was a newborn. I was scared, all alone in London but also disgusted with what I had become and I didn't want to feed on humans even though my instincts were screaming at me to do just that. It was by fluke that I found that animal blood could sustain a vampire's thirst. It was luck that both my families follow the same diet as I do now.

"Almost there, Annie," Aro interrupted my train of thought. Have I really been lost in my memories for this long? I nodded as we sped up our pace to get there before dusk.

When we arrived it was a hidden cave on the face of the cliffs. Aro stayed outside as we both agreed that two vampires would be too intimidating for them which we don't want happening. He nodded, signalling me to enter the cave, before vanishing from sight – heading home as he knew I could handle it from here. I walked at human pace towards the back of the cave. There I found two scared, young adults – they were both sat shoulder-to-shoulder up against the wall of the cave.

When they noticed me, both men jumped up into defensive crouch positions to protect themselves. I put my hands up where they could see them in peace to show them that I mean no harm. At that they relaxed their stances and slumped back down to the ground.

"I'm Annabelle Cullen – Annie for short," I introduced myself in a soft tone. "I know and understand what you both are going through right now; I've been through the same myself a long times ago. I came here to help you, if you want that is..." I took a few steps forward, "What are your names?" I asked.

They both looked up but it was the boy on the left who answered me, "I'm Quillinane, Brendon Quillinane. This is my younger brother Ivor," he had so little energy in him to even speak. No wonder they collapsed back down to the ground.

"Come on," I encouraged, "Let's get on out of here and get you something to feed on," That cause a slight negative reaction from them.

"We...don't want to...kill people," Brendon said carefully in a worried tone.

"I know, and you don't have to or need to," They perked up a bit as some relief washed over them. "Human blood is not the only source out there that can sustain us. An animal diet – like mine and my families – is not full satisfying but it keeps you strong...strong enough to keep your thirst at bay and to interact with humans once you've learnt enough control to do so." I explained.

They both flinched a little at the last part. Probably the thought of accidently harming a human in public scares them.

"So we really are...vampires?" Ivor asked, unsure of what to think of it.

I nodded slowly and Brendon spoke up, "I guess that's not so bad now as we don't have to kill people,"

Looking at them both more closely they both had messy, black hair – not long but not short either. Ignoring the fact that they are newborns, I leaned over and gave each of them a comforting hug as the really look like they need it.

After that all three of us left the cave and ran and swum all the way back to the harbour in Greece where I had Arla, Niklas and Yvon all waiting for us. Everyone got acquainted on the boat. This was where we all shared our stories about our lives to the newest two members of our coven. They wanted to be part of our family – which I'm glad because they are great fun to be around.

Like the others, they are now known as Brendon and Ivor Quillinane-Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: **

What did you like about this chapter?

What powers should Brendon and Ivor have? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Eleven:**

**- Cinderfire16 - **Thank you for the idea here, really good. To make it fit in to my plot and story I'm really considering using your idea of enrolling them in Forks high school and how the Cullen's (Carlisle's coven) demand a meeting from them. But I think, Annie being Annie, makes them set boundaries on her own turf so to speak. She obviously will recognise them having the same surname so instantly realises its her dad when she sees him. Plus she recognises Jasper and maybe, perhaps he's all thankful and such but she brushes it off as nothing as he didn't realise what he was doing was wrong as he didn't know any better.

**- thiree - **Thank you so much for liking it! Just another few chapters now and she'll see him again :)


	13. Chapter 13: Slip Ups

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all of you reviews. I might not be able to update this story again until September as I'm going on holiday and I'm working desperately to get another chapter for _Never Too Far Away _before I go; here's Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 13 - Slip Ups**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 1 month later (Malheur, Oregon, USA, 1910) –**

We arrived in America and we ran to our new home. It was deep in the mountains of Oregon, hundreds of miles away from the big towns.

Arla, I noticed, grew very close with Brendon as time went one and I had my suspicions that the two were both mates. That was soon proven correct as I walked into a room where they had locked lips with each other. They didn't even acknowledge that I was watching them at all. It was cute that they had found there soul mates within each other.

"If you have a death wish I recommend interrupting Arla and Brendon right now," I announced to the house rather loudly. They all laugh at my bluntness.

**- 98 years later (Malheur, Oregon, USA, 2008) –**

Nearly 100 years had passed since Brendon and Ivor joined our family. Turns out they both had gifts as well – the most likely reason as to why Aro took an interest in them in the first place. We actually discovered them when my Italian family showed up unannounced once again as usual in the 1930's. Brendon and Ivor were not used to other vampires, especially so many at one time.

We found out that Brendon was an air bender – he can manipulate the air and wind. He saw the coven as a threat and all of a sudden he whipped up a tornado, throwing Aro, Felix and Caius across the garden. Luckily Alec was there too and kept both Brendon and Ivor immobile until I returned home from hunting.

It wasn't long into their visit that they witnessed Ivor successfully finding his ability too. He has the gift of electrokinesis – he can manipulate and generate electricity as well as conjure up a storm if he wants too.

I remember that just as Aro and the crew were leaving, Niklas returned home from his honeymoon to a remote island – courtesy of Aro – in the Philippines with Adalynn.

_Flashback..._

Ivor took a while longer than Brendon to get enough control over his bloodlust to be around humans.

In 1927 he was out hunting when he accidently slipped up with his control and bit a human, though somehow he realised his mistake, stopped feeding and ran away. He ran straight back home and told us what he had done.

"You did WHAT?!" Brendon screamed at his brother, his voice going up two octaves as he glares into his blood-red eyes.

"I'm sorry! I tried everything to fight my instincts to not bite but her scent just overpowered me and it broke my control," Ivor cried back in protest. It was made clear to me immediately that he had unknowingly crossed the path of his singer. That's near impossible to resist.

Everyone began fighting and panicking. Words like murderer, monster, abomination and weak were thrown at him, mainly from his own brother.

"Enough!" I yelled above everyone.

That seemed to do the trick as they all shut up instantly and looked at me.

"This is who we are," I shouted. "All of us – including me surprising – are vampires and tempted by blood all the time. Did any of you even pause to think of how Ivor must be feeling right now? That the human he lost control to just by their scent was in fact his singer?" That made their eyes widen with realisation, "No, you didn't. You've just made him feel a whole lot worse. How would you like it if the tables were turned and it was one of you who slipped up, hmm? I very much doubt you would want to be yelled at like that, making you feel a hundred times more guilty then you were already feeling,"

No one spoke. They all looked ashamed with themselves – good! They bloody well should be.

Turning to Brendon now, "And you..." I jabbed him in the chest and he winched, "...you should be appalled with the way you just treated your brother. It anything Ivor was trusting you the most to be comforting and supportive, no matter what he had done," he needed to hear it how it is – he was completely out of order for what he said to his brother.

"I'm sorry Ivor...I realise now that I shouldn't have yelled at you. I...I was just in shock, that's all..." said Brendon uncomfortably. Ivor nodded and they both shared a brotherly embrace.

"Ivor focus on where the girl was when you left her so I can see where she is from your thoughts," he nodded and thought about where he was earlier on. I pushed my mental shield into his mind and as soon as I had seen it I bolted out the door – but I poked my head back in.

"If I come back to you guys fighting about this again I will not be pleased," I hissed, putting venom into my voice.

They all shivered at the thought. I'm the best fighter in the family due to being trained by the Volturi to better myself. Add my powers to the mix then fighting with me would be like signing your own death warrant – it'd be suicide. But I would never fight my own family at full strength though.

I ran at full speed through the dense forest, arriving in minutes to an unmarked mountain trail where Ivor had – as he believed – killed the human girl. I found her though on the ground withering around silently in pain. It was that it was too late to suck the venom out; she's lost too much blood to Ivor any way. Knowing there was only one thing to do now I took her home and Ivor took over caring for the girl during the rest of her transformation. He said that he felt it was his responsibility to do so – I was proud of him stepping up to the mark like that.

Curious as to what her behaviour would be like when she woke up I stayed hidden behind the half opened door. Ivor was curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room, mentally beating himself up for what he had done. He was so caught up in blaming himself that he hadn't noticed the girl wake up and get off the bed to crouch down slowly in front of him, watching him curiously.

"Excuse me?" the girl said with an attempt to get his attention. "Hello..." she tried again, this time waving a hand in from of his face. He must really be out of it to not even notice it yet, being a vampire and all. "Anyone home?" she was about to knock on his head as if it was a door.

"You must hate me," Ivor stated in a muttered voice.

"Why would I hate someone I've only just met?" the girl asked.

"I'm the reason you are like this – no longer human. You can never go back home now," he said guiltily.

"For real? Seriously?" she didn't sound sad about that; "Never?" she almost sounded happy – hopeful even. Now this confused me.

"Yes you can never go home," he stated obviously not hearing the girls tone of voice.

She squealed loudly at that and hugged him, thanking him over and over. It was safe to say that Ivor and I were both as equally shocked at her reaction. At that point I walked into the room and got her gently off him.

"Either you suffer from a mental disorder or you are an abused child," I sighed.

"Option number two," the girl bounced up and down excitedly – Christ she was hyper! "Oh, I'm Adalynn Stywarde by the way, in case you were wondering," she added introducing herself.

"Annabelle Cullen – Annie for short," I introduced myself, "And this is Ivor Quillinane-Cullen. There are four others that you'll meet later." I said. We shook hands to conclude our greetings.

"Welcome to the family, Adalynn..." I added.

"Seriously I can stay?" she squealed, jumping up and down again.

I nodded. "We wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and Adalynn beamed with happiness. She is now known as Adalynn Stywarde-Cullen, due to her eagerness to join the family quickly.

_End of Flashback..._

We all found out that Adalynn had a nifty gift of her own too. I remember Niklas just walking in through the front door with her – he had fallen head of heals for her when he first laid eyes on her – and he grinned while he announced, "I married a fire-demon," we all laughed at him for that.

And he meant it too. It turned out that Adalynn has the gift of firebending - she can manipulate and create fire and heat. She was a dangerous girl! No one would want to mess with her now.

When WWII broke out in 1939, we all moved to stay in Volterra as America was getting pretty bad. Aro asked me to come and help aid in the protection of the city with my shields when the bombers flew over us and enemies tried to invade.

That I couldn't refuse to so we went to Italy so I could protect both my families at once. It also gave everyone the opportunity to get to know each other better as well as master their powers.

After the war ended in 1944, we said our goodbyes to everyone and headed back to our home in Oregon, America.

And that is how we got here today. We travel to the towns and cities when we go to work as we prefer our home in the mountains much better than the city life. We all have night-shift jobs except for Adalynn who likes to write novels in the genres of romance, angst and hurt/comfort under the penname Luna Le Rouge. Most of her books turned out to be bestsellers which we are thrilled to hear about.

Anyway, Arla and Niklas both work with me in the Oregon State CIS. Brendon and Ivor both work for the state's leading PD. Yvon works at the hospital with mainly the elderly patients.

Yvon came home on morning and told us how one of her regular patients, Elenor Blacke, broke down crying last night when Yvon had asked about her grandchildren in general conversation. Apparently Elenor has told her that her two youngest grandchildren, Eysha and Javonn, had gone missing last week after college. Yvon is very fond of the woman so she asked us if we could investigate the situation and track them down outside of our legal status at work.

It was by chance, actually, that we found them. A week after Yvon had told us of them the twins and I were taking the subway home after finishing work because this time in the morning it is dead down here so we can move faster. We had all frozen as we sensed a couple of vampires close by in the underground. It was coming down from one of the abandoned tunnels.

We couldn't really go down there because despite it being dead there were still some people down here. So we disappeared into the shadows. Arla teleported us inside the tunnel we needed and kept close to the wall and Niklas quickly led the way through the mini maze of tunnels.

That was when we came across two figures huddled in a corner. As soon as we were in sight, the boy jumped up and took a defensive crouch in front of the girl laying still on the ground, bearing his teeth and his blood-red eyes glaring at all of us.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

What's wrong with the girl?

Poor Ivor slipped up when he found his singer...(sad face).

Do you like Brendon and Ivor's powers? How about Adalynn's?

If you could have a power, what would it be? Let me know.

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Twelve:**

**- harryginny9 - **Thank you, I'm happy you did.

**- lis3011 - **Thank you and I promise that you will see Annabelle seeing Carlisle again in four chapters time.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **Hehe, I tried my best to get the update fast because as you know I'm working on my other story at the same time.

**- Mary - **Awww I'm happy to hear you find it adorable. I hope you like what I've uploaded here.

**- thiree - **Yes she will see her father again very soon - four chapters to be exact.


	14. Chapter 14: Denial

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter is here, my faithful readers, hope it pleases; here's Chapter Fourteen.

_IMPORTANT: I edited the last paragraph in the previous chapter. Please read it otherwise this chapter will not make sense._

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 14 - Denial**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

"Get away from us!" the boy snarled.

"We only want to help you," I said, stepping forward. "You're Javonn and Eysha right?" I asked, noting that the girl on the floor has yet to react to my presence.

He slowly nodded, still very cautious of us.

"I'm Annie. These two here are Arla and Niklas; we're friends with Doctor Platt." I told him. It was now I noticed that Javonn seemed to be sensitive to something as he flinches every now and then and is also holding his head, up against the wall, chanting quietly 'Make it stop,' over and over. I looked down at Eysha – she was beginning to worry me. She's not moving and she's holding her breath.

Sparing a warning glance at the twins I approached Javonn, ignoring the few warning hissed that he sent at me. He didn't scare me.

Crouching down slowly to his level slowly, glancing quickly towards where the girl is laying, he looked up at me. "I need you to do something for me Javonn. I want you to guess what you think I'm feeling. Can you do that for me?" he seemed confused at my request, but nodded anyway.

To start with I thought back to my transformation: the fire, the burning, and the pain. He flinched, "Pain..." he choked out. Quickly I change it to when Yvon entertained us one evening with her animal impressions. At that Javonn relaxed instantly from the previous one. "Hysterical...I think," he stated, slightly unsure. Moving on to when I watched Carleton as he died in my arms that dreadful night. I saw Javonn's eyes glaze over as if about to cry. "Distraught, but guilty too." He whispered. The last one was to cheer him up. I remember back to when Daddy was alive and we were playing in the golden fields – the smiles on our faces. Javonn had a growing smile on his face as he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, "Pure happiness. It feels really warm," I nodded to him to let him know that he was right. "What was that, Annie?" he asks still on a happy-high.

"I was remembering a particular time during my childhood," I said smiling. "You hold something special within you, Javonn, which will allow you to understand people and connect with them more." I explain, successfully gaining his attention and distracting him. "Could you try something else for me?" I asked. He agreed; I'm already gaining his trust. "I would like to see if you can change what I'm feeling to the opposite." A determined look crossed his features. I quickly looked over my shoulder at the twins. They were going from looking at us in wonder, to glancing at Eysha on the floor who has yet to move, then back to us. I gave them a sad curve of my lips.

I start off with feeling sad; he sent out a wave of happiness to me. I switched to feel anxious; he sent a calming wave my way.

"How did you know to do that?" Javonn asked.

"It's part of my gift. I can sense what abilities a vampire has or will have just by concentrating when my shield brushes over them," I explain. "You're an empathic sense,"

Arla decided to speak, "Annie did the same with us, but out gifts hadn't surfaced at the time," she smiled at him.

"What can you guys do?" Javonn asked hesitantly.

It was Niklas' who spoke this time, "I'm a self-replicator – I can create copies of myself - and Arla here is a teleporter – just give her an image of where to go and she's off." He explains lightly.

Javonn turns to his sister, "Come on Eysha," he shakes her gently on her shoulder. "It's time to go. These really nice people are going to help us." She wasn't even moving...

"Javonn...your sister isn't going to wake up," I said sorrowfully.

"I know; she's always been a lazy one. She could sleep through a bomb attack if one happened to hit," he said smiling at his little sister.

Oh dear, he's in denial. The twins and I both knew she was gone just a few minutes of being here. She must have been too far drained for the venom to change her.

"Javonn," I tried again. "Eysha is no longer with us," I said quietly and gently.

"What are you talking about? She's right here, see?" he replied confused.

"In body, yes. But in mind and soul...she's moved on to her next great adventure." I explain, venom pooling in my eyes.

He sat there for a moment before moving away from me shaking his head, "No..." he chokes out. "No..." he repeats quietly.

"Javonn I'm so sorry..." I said depressingly.

"NO!" Javonn roars. "No, you're lying!" he shouted accusingly.

"God how I wish I was," I told him gravely. I watch as he crawls over to his sister's body and takes her into his arms. Pulling her close to him, his shoulders shaking from where he was sobbing into her hair.

I slide myself down the wall opposite him and the twins walk over to join me. We sat there for eighteen hours watching Javonn grieve for Eysha. He spoke to her, laughing sadly as he recounted all the good times that they had together. How he loves her like there's not tomorrow and will miss her but never forget her.

"Javonn?" I called. "We need to give your family closure with Eysha. If they cannot bury both of their children, allow them to bury your sister." I said carefully. "It will also provide a cover story for you too..." I finish trailing off at the end.

"Could you just do one thing for me...please?" he asked me desperately.

"Anything that I'm capable of," I replied.

"Find the monster who did this to my sister, I owe her that much," he said in such a calm manner it was scary.

Taking a minute to think over his question, "I promise I will find who did this, but only because you have the right to avenge her death, understood?" I made my point very clear.

"Yes." Javonn agreed. "Would it be possible to get some of our things from my house? Or someone get them if I cannot?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll send the twins over once we're back home," I replied with a small smile.

"Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you all so much..." he slumped back against the wall; Eysha resting peacefully in is arms.

Not long afterwards we all go home. I wait with Javonn, who's cradling his sister in his arms, while Arla teleported her brother to Javonn's home. It wasn't long before they were back with the possessions he'd asked for.

With Eysha's body, Javonn asked if we could place her in a spot they used to hang out a lot in the woodlands and have a trail for the humans to be lead to. We all thought was a lovely resting place for her and that's what we did.

"Come on, let's go home," I smiled at them once we all said our goodbyes to Eysha. "Arla? Do you mind?" she nodded and we all connected hands. Before we know it we are all back home – in the garden to be exact.

Walking through the back door I could only see Yvon in sight. The other three must be upstairs or something. Arla went to the storage room to get some blood for the newest newborn in our family and Niklas went to go find Adalynn. Yvon waved to be when she spotted me but then her eyes locked o Javonn's. She stepped towards him,

"Hi, I'm Javonn Gilbert," he introduced himself nervously.

Yvon's hair flared deep pink, "I'm Yvonica Platt-Cullen – Yvon for short," she replied shyly.

Javonn has just found his mate. Things are on the up already, I smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

Was I right in writing the death of Eysha?

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Thirteen:**

**- lis3011 - **Hope with this chapter you won't die now :P Thanks anyway.

**- Nematocera - **Thank you for this review, I've tried my best to take and use your advice. With Javonn's gift, it's not going to be as complex as Jaspers. He can only sense the emotion and make it the opposite of what they're feeling; he will not be able to make them feel a completely different emotion, so pretty basic. You said every vampire character they meet joins her coven, but James and Victoria didn't. But thank you a lot for this.

**- Shellshell13 ****-** Thank you, glad you're liking it.

**- Megz7398 - **It's okay, I don't mind telling you and honestly I don't remember if you did ask or not. Just two more chapter's until Annie's family meet the Cullen's. Thank you so much, I'm happy that you are :D


	15. Character Profiles

**A/N: **Update for the Character Profiles on Annabelle, Arla, Niklas, Yvonica, Brendon, Ivor, Adalynn and Javonn.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

**Name: **Annabelle Cullen.

**Nickname: **Annie; Izzy.

**Mate: **N/A.

**Change: **Unknown vampire in London, United Kingdom; wrong place, wrong time.

**Year of birth: **1657.

**Age (when changed): **18 years old.

**Hair: **Chocolate brown, wavy, waist-length hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Crystal Blue (Human).

**Power: **Invulnerability, Shield Projection, Telekinesis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Arla Freawine Cullen.

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **Brendon Quillinane Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by Annie in Mandel, Norway; last request from her mother.

**Year of birth: **1788.

**Age (when changed): **19 years old.

**Hair: **Platinum Blonde, slightly wavy, waist-length hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Jade Green (Human).

**Power: **Teleportation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Niklas Freawine Cullen.

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **Adalynn Stywarde Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by Annie in Mandel, Norway; last request from his mother.

**Year of birth: **1788.

**Age (when changed): **19 years old.

**Hair: **Platinum Blonde, medium-length, side-swept hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Jade Green (Human).

**Power: **Self-replication (Creation of more mass).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Yvonica Platt Cullen.

**Nickname: **Yvon.

**Mate: **Javonn Gilbert Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by Annie in Massachusetts, America; bleeding internally to death.

**Year of birth: **1872.

**Age (when changed): **18 years old.

**Hair: **Light Brown, straight, below-the-shoulder-length hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Hazel (Human).

**Power: **Metamorphosis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Brendon Quillinane Cullen.

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **Arla Freawine Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by a nomad in England; hiding by the coastline at the wrong place, wrong time.

**Year of birth: **1890.

**Age (when changed): **20 years old.

**Hair: **Black, short (but not too short), spiked hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Dark Brown (Human).

**Power: **Air Bender

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Ivor Quillinane Cullen.

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **N/A.

**Change: **Turned by a nomad in England; hiding by the coastline at the wrong place, wrong time.

**Year of birth: **1893.

**Age (when changed): **17 years old.

**Hair: **Black, long-on-top, short-back-and-sides hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Dark Brown (Human).

**Power: **Electrokinesis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Adalynn Stywarde Cullen

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **Niklas Freawine Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by Ivor in Malheur, Oregon; she was his singer and slipped up.

**Year of birth: **1910.

**Age (when changed): **17 years old.

**Hair: **Chocolate Brown, long, curly hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Ice Blue (Human).

**Power: **Firebender.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Name: **Javonn Gilbert Cullen.

**Nickname: **N/A.

**Mate: **Yvonica Platt Cullen.

**Change: **Turned by nomad in Malheur, Oregon; taken to an underground tunnel to be drained.

**Year of birth: **1990.

**Age (when changed): **18 years old.

**Hair: **Dark Blonde, short (but not too short), spiked hair.

**Eyes: **Golden (Vampire), Grey/Silver (Human).

**Power: **Empathic Sense.


	16. Chapter 15: What Did You Just Say?

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for all your follows/favourites/reviews - love you all!; here's Chapter Fifteen.

VOTE NOW! _GO TO MY VOTING POLL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN!_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 15 - What Did You Just Say?**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

**- 1 year later (Fork, Washington, 2009) –**

After living in one place for nearly one hundred year we all agreed that it was time for a change in scenery. Putting it off would have just made it harder for Javonn to move on without his sister. So we all decided together to move; though we wanted to live in a small town this time. We wanted to move somewhere it is cloudy a lot so we wouldn't don't have to confine ourselves to the house.

That's how we ended up in Forks – a town in Washington State on the Olympic Peninsula, with a near constant cover of cloud. I already have a massive home ready for us on the far east of Forks, courtesy of Aro, Marcus and Caius, which is surrounded by forests, meadows and lakes – perfect for hunting and exploring.

This time round we all decided that we would go to school. Of course for some of us we'll be acting younger than we are physically. Despite Javonn only just out of his newborn stages, he couldn't even call them that because to be honest...he just skipped right over that phase and isn't tempted by blood. He's even learnt how to block any of our bloodlusts from affecting him so he's been doing really well. So, all in all, every single one of us has signed up for Forks High School.

Today is our first day there. The annoying thing is that even with everyone's super-enhanced senses and coordination as well as being alive for so many years, everyone apart from Yvon and I are taking forever to get themselves ready. With me I could get ready in a flash with my eyes shut so-to-speak and Yvon just uses her power to get ready and then only has to put on her clothes. But no, they others cannot go that fast considering they can move near to the speed of sound.

Yvon is just reading a few magazines while waiting for Javonn to finish but I decided not to wait for them and go on ahead to the school. Exiting the house I hopped into my red and black Dodge Viper, roaring it life, and headed toward the school. Before I knew it though I had arrived there in no time – next time I think I'll take it a little slower than I just did. Oh well; I shrugged off the though and stepped out of my car.

As I closed my door, my phone went off – vibration only though. I dug it out from my pocket to see who it is. It was only them back home. Swiping my thumb from left to right on the screen I answered the call – it only works now because we had to tweak the heat sensor inside the phone to allow our skin temperature to work – and lifted it to my ear.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"What time does school start Annie?" replied a voice that belonged to Arla.

"Well it's 07:50am right now so you have twenty five minutes until period one begins." I told her.

"Okay, thanks Annie, we'll be there. Don't worry," she said before hanging up.

"Oh but do I worry," I voiced to myself.

Turning around towards the school building a petite and pixie-like figure, with a graceful gait, black hair cropped short and...Golden eyes. Immediately I knew she's a vampire and her scent confirmed it, but she appears to be on the same animal diet as me.

"Hi! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen," I almost choked on air when she mentioned her last name. "Erm, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, sorry...I was just surprised to hear your last name, that's all," I explained. Why the hell does she have, a vampire, have 'Cullen' for a last name?

"Why would my name surprise you?" she asked confused.

"I'm Annabelle Cullen," her eyes widened at that. Just then a very familiar male came over to join Alice. He was tall with honey blonde hair, muscular but lean and with the same Golden orbs too. He came over and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. His face and body are covered with crescent-shaped scars. So this is where you've ended up after all these years, is it Major Jasper Whitlock? I asked silently.

"Annabelle–" Alice started.

"Just Annie will be fine," I interrupted with a smile.

She nodded, "Annie, this is my husband Jasper Cullen," he held his hand out to shake mine, which I accepted.

"Jasper, this is Annabelle Cullen," his eyes widened but only slightly. The surprise was evident in his eyes though.

A moment later my family decided to drive into the car park. Niklas and Adalynn arrived in a silver BMW 3-series; Brendon, Arla and Ivor in a black Ford Mondeo; Javonn and Yvon in a white Audi TT (metal top). We weren't exactly getting a less conspicuous with our transport choices were we?

They all got out of their cars and they made their way over to me. The couples either held hands or wrapped an arm round each other. Ivor just came over to stand by my side.

"We haven't seen other vegetarian coven since your other family in– oomph!" Brendon didn't even get to finish that sentence as both Arla and I both elbowed in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. He can be so stupid sometimes! He should know better than to talk about the Volturi around people other than ourselves.

Alice and Jasper both gave us a peculiar look, "Anyway, everyone, this is Alice and her husband Jasper," I turned to face the new vampires in front of us, "Alice, Jasper, this is Arla and her husband Brendon, Niklas – Arla's twin brother – and his wife Adalynn, Yvon and her husband Javonn and finally Ivor – Brendon's younger brother." I introduced to both parties.

Alice smiled brightly and waved while Jasper gave a stiff nod in their direction, "We are just two of seven in our family. Three more go to school here with us while our leader works at the hospital as a doctor and his wife stays at home but often does voluntary work for children and the homeless." Alice explained to us.

"Well, this is all of my family right here so that's eight of us." I informed them. I'm still baffled as to how my family name is still known over three hundred years later when I was the last in our family line and it wasn't by far a common surname either.

"We all need to go and collect our timetables now so...we'll see you guys later," we all said our goodbyes to each other with a few waves and walked at human pace to the main office.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

WHO SHOULD BE ANNIE'S MATE? Let me know!

She's finally met some of the Cullen's!

_If you want to you can check out my other stories 'A Child is Born' and 'Never Too Far Away'._

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Fourteen:**

**- VMIH930 - **I was wondering, should I have Carlisle have a different mate? To make it different perhaps? Perhaps Esmé did get changed but by Allistar instead who will be her mate...so they go to visit Carlisle one day and that's how Yvonica and Esmé see each other again?

- **Emmett. Jasper. Carlisle - **Thank you so much! That is such a huge compliment for me. They will be reunited very soon.

**- MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams - **Thank you! They will find each other soon.

**- Vampire's Best Friend - **Hope you liked it, they will see each other in about three chapters more.

**- SHINeeFan23 - **I'm sorry you thought it was a chapter :( Well she's met two of the seven Cullen's now.


	17. Chapter 16: Not a Happy Mind Reader

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry! She will see Carlisle in my next chapter. Problem: I'm conflicted as to who should be Annie's mate! Thank you for all your follows/favourites/reviews - love you all!; here's Chapter Sixteen.

I wasn't planning on updating this story before I go away but this is the absolute final chapter I post before I go on vacation. See you all when I get back!

**VOTE NOW! _GO TO MY VOTING POLL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN!_**

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 16 - Not a Happy Mind Reader**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

"Good morning," I said to the red-headed woman behind the desk in the main office. "I'm Annabelle Cullen. My family and I have come to collect our schedules please," I politely explained with a smile.

"Of course my dears. I'm Miss. Cope, we have a map and lesson schedule ready for each of you." She smiled, bringing over a small stack of papers to her desk. "Okay, so we have Annabelle Cullen, Arla and Niklas Freawine, Javonn Gilbert, Brendon and Ivor Quillinane and Adalynn Stywarde. Is this correct Miss. Cullen?" she asked after ticking everyone off the list.

"Yes that's all correct ma'am," I replied. She handed us all our things, including a few slips each that we need to get signed by our teachers and returned at the end of the day.

Once we were all out of the I turned around to face Brendon, "Right Brendon, you better behave yourself today, understood?" I warned him.

"Why aren't you saying this to them?" he asked acting offended.

"Because I know out of everyone you'd be the most likely person to react to something by a long shot. So are we clear?" I asked again.

"Yeah, yeah" Brendon muttered.

"We all know you're protective of us all Brendon and we admire you for that, it's just you cannot exactly do that here..." I explained before lowering my voice, "...in a school full of humans." I whispered.

"Okay, thanks." He sighed.

Arla came and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Brendon looked up and smiled at her, his eyes softening immediately. She smiled back and pecked him on the cheek before splitting up in the hallway as they had different lessons to each other first period. Javonn, Adalynn, Arla and I are starting as Sophomores while Brendon, Yvon, Niklas and Ivor are starting as Juniors.

I had English Literature first period with Adalynn – pretty obvious since she's an author secretly. Gym was after that for all Freshmans, but soon realised that we had to really down play to match other sporting levels. Both those classes came and passed rather too quickly considering. Arla and I have Algebra now; we both walked into the classroom quietly and sat down at the back.

There was another vampire in the room.

It was a male sitting at the far left work bench at the front of the classroom but facing the back of the room. He had tousled, bronze hair falling down in to his darkened Golden eyes. His was actually good-looking and handsome. His long-sleeved, crisp white shirt was rolled up at the arms to his elbows – looking smart but relaxed all the same – and his forearm that is resting on the desk was hard and muscular beneath his pale skin.

He kept switching his stern gazes between Arla and I with frustration written all over his face. As soon as I began to think further into his behaviour I felt several jabs at my shield. Well...that explains his funny looks up until now. We have a little mind reading vampire among us do we? Luckily enough that I thought long ago to keep everyone's minds and bodies protected as long as they're under my shields.

I couldn't hold my amusement contained for any longer. His gaze snapped to my direction looking slightly peeved.

"Naughty, naughty, little mind reader," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. His face became one of shock – it is priceless! Arla whipped her head towards me and then to the male vampire in question.

"How did she...?" he muttered to himself all confused. The only clue I gave him was a tap on my temple. He prodded at my shield again but this time I just pushed him straight out; he stumbled a little bit from that.

As if luck was on my side today the teacher entered the classroom with impeccable timing. During the entire class I established that this vampire's name is Edward Cullen from some students gossiping about his odd behaviour during the lecture towards Arla and I. Not before long though the school bell chimed, signalling the end of class and we strolled out of the classroom – making sure we both had our slips signed by the teacher. We met up with Adalynn and Yvon in the hallway as we all have a free period next. Brendon and Ivor also have a free period now but they were actually taking a rather long time to meet us, even humans aren't this slow.

It was in the next moment that we all notice Alice running straight for us.

"Annie, I've just seen Brendon is planning to beat the lights out of my brother, Edward, behind one of the abandoned buildings here in school!" I gave her a questioning look. "I can see the future based on a person's decisions."

Arla and I gave each other a knowing look, "He must have found out about Algebra class; we told him to keep his head down," Arla said tiredly.

"What building is this Alice?" we needed to act fast – Brendon's temper can be lethal at times.

"Behind building six – the rundown one," she answered.

We rushed straight out main doors and headed to where the boys were now. Alice came with us to give some directions there. We reached building six in seconds and rounded the corner just in time to see Brendon slam Edward into the brick wall and slide him up it by his throat. I could see his eyes go wide and both his hands shot to the hand holding him firmly in place.

The air around Brendon was visibly beginning to shift gradually as his rage kept rising – his anger triggering his gift. From behind both of them a tall, burly, extremely muscular and slight intimidating male vampire went over to aid Edward. He had dark hair and subtle dimpled cheeks, despite his physical, bear-like attributes. Both Alice and Edward called out to the vampire using the name Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, grabbing Brendon's upper body. That was such a wrong move.

Brendon wasn't holding back on poor Edward and I don't want any humans hearing or witnessing any of this. At that point – when Emmett got hold of Brendon – Brendon manipulated the wind to whip Emmett in the torso, propelling him away on to his back. Alice beside me let out a little frightened scream while Edward stared at where his brother had landed in total shock and then back at the vampire holding him up the wall. His teeth were bared but the slight fear was evident in his eyes.

Now was my cue to step in here before things go terribly wrong and some petty sweet talk will not do either. There's no other way apart from a physical approach for the matter at hand. Putting up and shield so Brendon doesn't injure me I marched right up to him, grabbed him roughly by the scruff of the neck roughly.

"Think you overgrown dumbass! You're going to get us caught!" I hissed in his ear. I yanked him off Edward and shoved him to the ground. "You don't want to know what I'd do if you end up exposing us, you fool!" I threatened, giving him a deadly glare.

He pulled himself up off from the ground – calmer than he was before – and walked over to Arla where she stood there waiting with open arms for him. He moved into the embrace, wrapping his arms around her protectively and breathing in scent like he was addicted to it.

I moved towards Emmett who is still lying on his back in shock on the ground. putting out my hand, offering to help him up, he hesitated at first but then accepted my hand anyway.

"I'm Annabelle Cullen by way, Annie for short though," his eyes widened as if he's to say 'Woah, no way!' I grinned at his jaw dropping in a very uncharacteristic way. He recovered quickly though.

"Emmett Cullen," he introduced himself, returning a smile. "Excuse me please, need to help Eddie down there," he said moving around me and went off to help Edward up after collapsing to the ground when Brendon released his hold on him.

Edward noticeably stiffened as I approached him once Emmett stood aside like he was expecting me to fight him. It's tempting but he's been given a good enough dose of fear for today so that will not be happening.

"In the future, when you seem to have a problem with my family, I suggest you take it up with me because next time you might not be so lucky to have me arrive just in time to save your ass. Also next time don't sit there glaring at us in the classroom just because you can't invade our minds and take our privacy from us like you do with everyone else. Is that understood?" I asked him. He paused for a while before finally nodding that he's got it.

I turned back towards Emmett, "Sorry about Brendon. He just gets a little overprotective of all of us, especially Arla." I apologised.

We all began our way back to the main school building after all the commotion is over but not before speaking to Alice.

"Thank you for warning us about this Alice. Who knows what it could have turned into without us being here," I told her, sincerity noticeable in my voice.

"No thanks is needed, Annie. It would have been devastating for us all if it got out of control," she smiled back.

I think I'm really going to get along just fine with this new vampire coven, I thought smiling internally.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

Should I mention the character Isabella Swan? Maybe Annie helps Edward when he realises that she's his singer?

Only three more Cullen's to meet!

_If you want to you can check out my other stories '**A Child is Born**' and '**Never Too Far Away**'._

_Also check out a story by **Lupin3Black **called '**Bittersweet**' which has a lot of my ideas put into the plot line. It's a Romance/Angst genre, next-generation story based around the character Teddy Lupin and - eventually - Albus-Severus Potter and written really well in my opinion. Give it a chance!_

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Fifteen:**

**- Alice Gone Madd - **Ahaa, I guessed ;) She's always a happy pixie.

**- lis3011 - **Thank you and I'm sorry! She will in the next chapter though.

**- nosurprise - **Thanks, me too!

**- Cinderfire16 - **Okay, I think it's swaying towards keeping it canon for Carlisle and Esmé anyway.

**- SHINeeFan23 - **I'm planning on a cute reunion between them - she's such a Daddy's girl!

**- L4N498 - **Yes she will find her mate, but I'm unsure of who her mate will be at the moment.

**- Emmett. Jasper. Carlisle - **Okay the 'past talk' between Jasper and Annie I can definitely do. I might be swaying though to the idea of putting Annie (Annabelle Cullen) and Edward together, while Bella (Isabella Swan) become obsessive with them all or something?

**- Megz7398 - **Yeah true, the opportunity would be wasted

**- VMIH930 - **I'm loving your ideas, I'll see what I can do :D

**- thiree - **Thank you so much, both those reunions will happen really, really soon.


	18. Chapter 17: You're Alive!

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning: **This story will contain mild content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, the wait is over for you all. Thank you for all your follows/favourites/reviews - love you all!; here's Chapter Seventeen.

**_Who will be Annie's mate? _****GO TO MY POLE AND VOTE! **

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Promise Unknowingly Kept .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 17 - You're Alive!**

**•~Annabelle Cullen~•**

Last lesson of the day - Biology. It's only me from my family in this class, and apparently Edward has the same situation. Sitting at the far left desk at the front of the classroom, he appears to have no lab partner. Likewise, I don't either. I sit at the far right desk at the back of the classroom.

Every so often we exchanged glances, not of hatred or warning, but of curiosity. Five minutes into class a very fair-skinned girl, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes entered the room. I'd say she stands around five foot four inches tall and appears slender but not at all muscular.

She stepped into further into the classroom and everyone's attention is drawn to her. Judging on the mutters and whispers now engaged around the room, she's a new student named Isabella Swan – Chief Swan's daughter.

She walked directly into the flow of the heated air that blew around the room from the vent. Her scent reached me the same time as it did Edward, only it didn't affect me. I noticed however that Edward had suddenly gone rigid in his seat as she walked passed him; he looked like he had just been hit with a wrecking ball or a battering ram. He turned his head slowly toward the direction of girl when I notice that his eyes were black – coal black.

Oh no! I think he has just met his singer. I need to get him out of here, and fast.

Feigning my best 'ill' face and posture, I raised my hand to draw the teacher's attention.

"Are you alright Miss. Cullen?" he asked.

"Could I go to the nurse, please sir? I'm feeling really light-headed," I said, purposely swaying from my seat.

"Yes, of course," he replied with concern. "Would you need any assistance?" he asked.

"Could Edward walk me there, sir?" I asked just loud enough for him to hear, pulling the strength out of my voice.

"Mr. Cullen," he said turning to Edward. "Take Miss. Cullen to the school nurse," he told him, gesturing to me.

"Yes sir," Edward replied rather rushed, jumping from his seat to my side. Taking hold of my arm, he gently guided me from the classroom and down the corridor.

Instead of taking me to see the school nurse, we both head straight outside to breath in the fresh air.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. He was pacing back and forth on the grass in front of me with his hands pulling at his hair with mixed emotions etched across his face.

"I think so," he breathed. "Thank you for doing that back there. I don't know what happened, but when that girl came in..." he trailed off.

"She is your singer, Edward. Her blood sings to you," I informed him. "You have very good control to have been able to resist the urge to drain her," I told him. He grimaced from the memory that only happened minutes ago. "Ivor, one of the members from my family, couldn't resist the calling and almost completely drained his dry. Adalynn is that very same person believe it or not – she very narrowly escaped death. Luck was completely on his side that particular day." I explained to him.

"I don't know how I resisted. I've never felt thirst like this before." He said, reaching for his throat unknowingly.

"Go and hunt. Alice will know where you've gone and will have informed your whole family before I manage to," I ordered lightly. He just nods his head and without a second thought, walks towards the woods.

I walked over to my car, deciding to wait until after classes to finish for everyone to come join me. It wasn't long before the bell rang loud and students piled out of the buildings. Alice was the first, along with Jasper, I see walking towards me in a graceful fashion.

"Hi Annie," Alice greeted. "Thank you for what you did back there. Edward's really grateful for that." She said sincerely.

"No problem. He resisted really well by himself though but he was suffering just staying seated in there," I told her. I turned to a beautiful blonde woman who was at Emmett's side. She was tall, statuesque and her have was in long waves.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Sorry we haven't met before, around the school." Rosalie introduced with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie," I said, smiling warmly back. "I'm Annabelle, but you can call me Annie." I said returning the greeting.

That's when I got an idea. "Alice? What would everyone say to coming back to our home after school, well now?" I asked her.

"Yes! We'll all say yes," she replied happily. "We'll call our parents to meet us at your house," I nodded. "And we'll follow you in our cars back to your home." She said.

At that moment my family reached us, "Everyone's coming over then?" Arla asks with obvious delight.

"Yes they are. They're going to follow behind us," I explained to them.

I turned to my car and got inside, telling everyone to do the same with a 'come on, let's go' attitude. It wasn't long before we pulled up outside our house. Alice, Jasper and Edward – he returned back to his car just as we were leaving – all got out of a shiny silver Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett exited from a red BMW convertible. Not a moment later, a black Mercedes Benz rolled up the drive way.

Out of the passenger side stepped a caramel hair female; she has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure appeared slender, but rounded and soft.

My eyes flickered to the male getting out from the driver's side of the vehicle. I took in his blonde hair, lighter than the sunflowers that grew in the prairie near my childhood home and our same matching eyes - golden. The high cheekbones that graced our entire family and pale pink lips that stretched into an uncertain, cautious but yet curious smile as he catches my gaze across the path.

I let my crest fall from its place on my wrist into my palm and took hold of it to the point where I believed it may snap in half. I released my hold on it only slightly, but kept it in my hand; safe and unseen.

I understood now - everything. The disappearance, the same name, the recognisable attributes. I felt pity and repulsion – which didn't go amiss by Jasper or Javonn, making Edward pick up it too from his brother's thoughts. I knew something new now. This man gave me a much needed and better reason to be here.

My Daddy is alive, and he has come back to me.

* * *

**A/N:**

What did you like about this chapter?

She is standing in front of her father!

They will have a heart-to-heart in the next chapter and into the one following the next.

_If you want to you can check out my other stories '**A Child is Born**' and '**Never Too Far Away**'._

* * *

**Comments from Reviews for Chapter Sixteen:**

**- Cinderfire16 - **Sorry that that part confused you, but I'm glad you've figured it out now.

**- lis3011 - **Thank you! I'm not great at humour so I'm happy you found it funny.

**- Alice Gone Madd - **Ahaa me too, a member of the Volturi can't stand there and watch now, can they?

**- dandeliongurl -** I might just do that but I've only briefly mentioned her here.

**- Mississippi Diva - **Thank you so much, means a lot.

**- VMIH930 - **Mhmm, that's what I've been thinking. It'll probably work out better to keep Annie and Edward to just friends and nothing more.

**- EllaTheRealMeBlack -** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**- Kitty T's Keyboard - **OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope this chapter added to the addiction you have over the story. I'm happy you like how the character of Annie is portrayed.


End file.
